Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Echoes
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in Valentia where they encounter a strange group of adventurers. Will they be able to team up to save the land and Celica?
1. Two kingdoms, one land

Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, in the world of Fire Emblem, there existed a land called Valentia. It was watched over by two sibling gods, Mila and Duma. Although Mila and Duma were siblings, they did not have the same ideals. Mila was a caring mother type. She believed that all life should be cherished. But Duma believed life to be insignificant and should be destroyed. This lead to a falling out between the two gods. The continent was soon split into two kingdoms. Duma settling in Rigel being called the War Father while Mila settled in Zofia being called the Earth Mother.

Over time, each kingdom had been taken to Mila and Duma's own ideals. Zofia took on Mila's nurturing ways, becoming a land of plenty and joyus bounty, but without a counterbalance to all of Mila's care, the country fell to corruption, sinking into depravity.

Rigel on the other hand, was raised to be a country of strength and power, war over prosperity. The land was desolate, and while Duma's influence made Rigel's people strong, they became numb to emotion and reason.

Now, both Zofia and Rigel are locked in a large war against one another over land and money. Now it is soon to be a scene of a huge battle that is soon to follow upon its soil. Fought between heroes...and loyalists.

Who is to stop this madness, but an alliance of seven brave groups. But none will prepare them for the arrival of a new force on a journey of their own.

"Where are we going Hope?" Jexi asked. "We let you take the reins so tell us."

"Well...I wanna keep my promise to Celica." Hope said.

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that you promised Celica we'd visit her timeline back in Aytolis." David said.

"When she and I talked, she told me about everything going on between Zofia and Rigel. It's not that I want to see Valentia…. I just don't wanna see her tackle the whole war on her own." Hope said.

"So… what, we're heading into a war between two countries watched over by two sibling gods who can't get along? I don't really see the upsides to this…" Ty said.

"You'll be surprised, Ty. Things in these kinds of worlds tend to get interesting when you least expect it." David said.

"Don't worry about Ty here. Yakuza bred and born isn't really used to seeing an actual war." Meliodas said grabbing Ty's shoulder.

"Way to rub it in, O captain." Ty said.

"What's your take on all this, Connor? Heading into a warzone from the get go, it must be pretty nerve wracking."

"I dunno. Where would we even start?" Connor asked.

"Well Celica mentioned being raised in Ram Village when we were still together. So I figured we'd start there." Hope said.

"Okay, I'm in." Connor said.

As the ships came out from their travel in the Lanes Between, they flew over the large continent of Valentia. They could see notable differences on the world map.

"Whoa, check it. Celica was right, Zofia's practically a utopia of food and plants. Rigel just looks like a ….desolate land." Nami said.

"Seems we'll be in for a long run." Jexi said before seeing a light move past the ship. "What in the?"

"Huh?" Hope asked noting the light. "What's that light?"

"Either it's a figment of my imagination… or we've got company landing nearby." Connor siad.

"Yes. I can sense a great deal of power from it." Mayumi said.

"Your call, Jexi. Should we check it out?" Ty said.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'm suddenly getting flashbacks of flying lights." Jexi said. "Luckily, it's headed to Ram Village too."

"Alright, let's figure out whatever or whoever landed there." Hope said.

Landing outside the village, the group soon came out just as the light landed in the square and began to subside.

"Alright, whoever you are…. You'd better state what it is you're doing here." Connor said.

"That's not a very nice way to ask someone a question." The hooded figure said as he turned around along with a few others.

"It's also not nice to not show your face when you're talking to somebody." Hope said.

"Guys, come on." Sectonia said. "It's alright. We don't plan on hurting you. Just tell us…"

"Just tell us….do you come from another world?" Jexi asked.

"If you are asking that kind of question, it seems you all are from other worlds as well." The figure said as he took off his hood revealing Heterochromic Eyes.

"That's pretty much the gist of it. Wait… Those eyes… You're no normal human, are you?" David asked.

"That is correct. I am a Nephilim Swordsman and Summoner." The Figure said.

"Summoner eh? Looks like you got some competition, Leonis." Geminia said.

"He's already got me." Sheena said.

"So, what's your name, Stranger?" Hope asked.

"My name is Ace Neptune." The Figure known as Ace said.

"Nice name. I'll call you Ace for short. My names Jonah Ginova. I like to call myself Hope the Victor as a hero name, but you can call me hope. Allow me to introduce you to my friends. Go on guys, he's friendly." Hope said.

"You always gotta put on a show, don't you? I'm Jexi. Just Jexi." Jexi said.

"Connor's the name. I'm a former Bounty Hunter." Connor said.

"Ty Takahashi...Yakuza." Ty said.

"David Ishihara. An otaku and demon hunter. Pleased to meet you." David said with a bow before turning to Sectonia. "This lady here is Sectonia."

"Nice to meet you." Sectonia said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet a new face. My name is Zexi, and I'm the one who will surpass the heroes here." Zexi said.

"Jack Ginova. But prefer just Jack. I'm a thief." Jack said.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Ace said but readied his weapon when he saw Jack.

"Relax kid. If I wanted to steal from you, I would have done it while you were still disoriented." Jack said.

"Sorry, I just don't have a very good history with thieves." Ace apologized as he moved his hand away from his sword.

"I see. Well, not much to worry about with him." David said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm currently looking for my brother and the origins to my past." Ace said. "Have you heard of Eidolons?"

"Oh yeah. We've met a summoner with those back in the Magic Universe. But... we never got a chance to see them from her." David said.

"I see, when Ramuh and Bahamut appeared before me, Ramuh called me child of the Feymarch and Bahamut called me his son but I don't know why though." Ace said.

"Hmm… I recall that some spirits from the Magic Universe were once human… I don't want to bring up any bad thoughts, but… Maybe your father was reincarnated as the Bahamut you've met?" David asked.

"Maybe so, but the only clue I have to my past is Breidablik." Ace said as he held out a strangely shaped gun in front of the seven groups.

"What a strange-looking gun. I don't think I've seen something like this before." David said.

"Uhh… Dave? Can we hurry it up a little? I don't like the way that lady in the kimono's looking at me…" Lector said as he was being looked at in a scary way by a skinny, gray woman in a kimono with an odd posture and naginata at her side.

"Don't worry, Hisako means no harm, just try not to desecrate her village." Ace said as Hisako crawled on all fours towards Lector and held her hand out to shake.

"(Don't be afraid, little cat. Don't get me angry, and I won't devour you…)" Hisako said.

"Well, that was just creepy…" David said.

"So, you got an Onryu with you. An Avenging ghost." Ty said.

"You know who this lady is?" Lector said.

"No. But I know about Onryu. They're vengeful spirits of women. I grew up hearing stories of them when I was a kid growing up in Japan." Ty said.

"Yes when I was traveling through a portal we met her in it and I noticed her soul wasn't purified so I'm trying to find a way to help her." Ace said.

"So, what do you call yourselves exactly?"

"Spirit Force." Ace said.

"Ah. Hey, I've got an idea. Maybe we can help each other." Hope said.

"Hope, you're not seriously suggesting…" Jack said.

"I second that notion. It might be the best option to take them with us." David said.

"Can we trust them?" a man with a blue mask and scimitar with tiger tattoos asked.

"It's alright Jago, I know them well." a familiar swordsman said.

"I as well." another familiar face said.

"Wait a second… Roy?! What are you doing with them?" Linkle asked.

"And Azura's here, too?" Sunset asked.

"Roy, why don't you explain yourself first?" Azura asked.

"You see when I was heading back to the castle an outrealm portal appeared and sucked me right in. That's when I met Ace and the others." Roy explained.

"As for me Ace found me unconscious in a cave, the last thing I remember is a flash of light and everything went black." Azura explained as well.

"That's strange…" Merlin said.

"Anyway… you guys wanna team up with us for now?" Hope asked.

'We would be happy to help, also these are my friends. Al, Papalne, Stoj, Mari, Maya, Hisako and Jago, of course you already know Roy and Azura." Ace said as he introduced each of his teammates.

"Well, it's going to take a while to fully introduce our teams, but it's still nice to meet you all." David said.

"The pleasure is all ours, uweheehee." Mari said drunkenly as she laughed before she was bonked on the head by Al.

"Uh…." Hope asked.

"I guess I'd better keep an eye on this one. Just to make sure she doesn't cause trouble." Toma said.

"If she's keeping booze on her, any drinkers better not ask her for some."

"She drinks concoctions actually." Papelne said.

"Yeah… Best we don't ask for whatever she's got." Sectonia said.

"Agreed." Stoj said as she floated around the unconscious Mari who had spirals on her glasses.

"Wait...are you...a fairy too?" King asked.

"You are correct and I am to assume you are a fairy as well, King Harlequin sin of sloth?" Stoj asked.

"Yes. Though my wings haven't come in yet. Wait, how did you know who I was?" King asked.

"You were a legend back where I came from, there were many tales that told of your heroic deeds as well as the seven deadly sins." Stoj said as she floated in front of King holding her spellbook.

Hope looked at Jago, who had his arms crossed still. "Jago, right? I heard a lot about you from the KI tournaments."

"Have you? There were bad memories from the tournament that still haunt me." Jago said.

"I think some fights ought to ward those off. And a guy or… girl or whatever might be interested in fighting you because of that Tiger Spirit. Am I right, Ranma?" Hope asked.

"This Tiger Spirit is nothing but a curse, it nearly costed my friends lives when Omen possessed me." Jago said as he shook his head side to side.

"I apologize on his behalf. He has a bad habit of running his mouth without thinking about what he's saying." Ranma said. "Especially some things that he doesn't realize are offensive to others."

"It is alright he didn't know." Jago reassured the martial artist. "By the way have you heard of a demon named Gargos?"

"Gargos? Can't say we have." Meliodas said.

"He's bad news, i can tell you that much."

"Yeah he's planning on conquering Jago's world in 13 days which is why me and my team are trying to gather allies before he arrives. Luckily time goes by only a few minutes on his world when we're visiting another one." Ace said.

"He's right. Time does tend to flow differently in each world." David said.

"Oh I guess I should show you how my summoning works before I forget." Ace said as Breidablik started glowing along with his eyes.

"Ifrit!" Ace shouted as he launched an orb of fire into the air with four green orbs floating around him and a red glyph appeared underneath him. The glyph than rose underneath him as it exploded sending him flying but was successfully caught by Ifrit as he let him down gently.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you all to Ifrit the fire Djinn." Ace said as he petted Ifrit's head.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Leonis said. "I've never seen summoning like that before!"

"He was the first Eidolon I acquired on the previous world I was on there are four other ones I currently have as well." Ace said as Ifrit disappeared into a flame pillar with orbs made of Ice, Lightning, Earth, and Stars floating around him.

"Incredible. Truly you are a summoner that surpasses even me." Leonis said.

'I'm currently searching for the other souls because I learned they were scattered across the worlds and Breidablik led me to the closest one and here I am." Ace explained.

"So one of them is somewhere here in Valentia?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, because when I acquired my father, I gained an ability that tells me where an Eidolon Soul is." Ace said.

"So it is on this world. And I know I may jump the gun, but maybe it's held by one of the Hobbyists." Lacy said.

"I'm not sure, I can't get a clear image of who's in possession of it." Ace said.

"Nah, I don't think they'd bother themselves with something like that." David said.

"Hobbyists?" Stoj asked.

"A group we've been fighting with. They're a loyalist group that's been gathering other loyalist groups in order to put together some Ultimate Law." Pinkie said.

"Ultimate Law?" Ace asked. "We've had Ultratech agents on our trail for whatever reason they want to kidnap me."

"I'm...not sure if we should explain our situation to them. They don't seem to have anything to do with it." David said. "Still, if Ultratech agents are after you, then maybe it is best you all come with us. Safety in numbers and all of that."

"Yeah, I agree. You've already ran into a few agents, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah we barely got away with our lives from the first two agents but we were saved by Jago and Maya when two more were sent after us." Ace explained as he showed a bad burn on his arm fully healed and scarred.

"If this Ultratech gives you any trouble, we don't mind sending them packing." Natsu said.

"I would gladly appreciate your help but be careful, these agents aren't someone you should take lightly, One's made of Plasma, Another is a sadistic spider assassin that won't hesitate to kill her prey, Another is a robot, and there's a skeleton pirate who's laugh can chill you to the bone." Ace explained.

"Don't worry. We've handled worse." David said.

"Alright then count me and my team in on your journey." Ace said as he held his hand out to the others for a fist bump.

"Welcome. You are a temporary member of the Ultra Hero Alliance." Jexi said.

"We thank you, We all have a mission that decides the fate of our worlds but on separate paths, After this mission and when we go our separate ways I'm sure we'll meet again someday." Ace said until he felt a presence.

"I say...you all seem to have quite a comradery." a voice said as they saw a young man in red armor. "I wasn't expecting to find a group so large here. And I can tell many of you are seasoned warriors."

"Thanks. But...who are you?" David asked.

"Friend or foe?" Ace asked as he had his hand charging up a bit of magic.

"I think he's a friend, otherwise he would've come at us already." David said.

Ace then immediately dispersed the magic from his hand as he took a calm posture.

"My name is Lukas. I'm a soldier for the Deliverance." he said.

"Deliva-what?" Pinkie asked.

"Deliverance. We're a company of warriors. I was checking to see if there were any others willing to join our cause. Then I find you." Lukas said.

"So, basically, a sort of resistance group." Sectonia said.

"Like freedom fighters?" Papelne asked.

"Yes. We're fighting to reclaim Zofia." Lukas said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Azura asked.

"I do not see a problem with you joining us. But it should be of your own choice. We aren't forcing you." Lukas said.

"Yes but we will do whatever it takes to protect innocent lives no matter what." Ace said.

"Of course. Follow me. The other recruits wait outside the village." Lukas said. "We were about to head out."

"We'll go on ahead and meet you outside." Ace said as he and his group followed Lukas.

"So, what do you guys think? Both Ace and Lukas seem like nice guys." David said.

"They're pretty nice, and Ace has a good team too." Hope said.

"I can tell he's starting out...so this will be good experience for what the worlds have to offer." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Honestly, he reminds me a little bit of me when I was the new kid on the hero block." David said.

Ace came back rushing in with a horrified look on his face.

"Huh? W-what happened?" David asked.

"There's a girl unconscious on the ground in front of the village." Ace said as he quickly ran back out.

"It would seem dangerous if bandits were to pick her up. Let's check it out!" David said.

The groups followed Ace to the plains where they saw a girl with white hair and a sort of robe.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked the girl as he helped her sit up a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." The mysterious girl said as she rubbed her head opening her eyes to show a face familiar to Jexi, Hope and David.

"Wait… Robin? No, something's different." David said.

"She is Robin...yet feels like she isn't. She must be a Robin from a different world." Jexi said.

"My name is Reflet." The girl known as Reflet said as she stood up and picked up the book of Naga.

"Whew… we don't have to compare Robins…" Sanji said.

"So, are you from Ylisse?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Reflet asked.

"That's because these guys have been there before...only the Robin they met was a guy." David said.

"You mean like a parallel world?" Reflet asked again.

"Well, that's one way to put it." Himiko asked.

"Did my husband and children manage to defeat Grima?" Reflet asked fearfully as she clutched the book of Naga close to her.

"Grima….he's nothing but worm food. He's dead." Soul said.

"Or at least in our Ylisse, he is." Dan said.

"Because after I sacrificed myself to defeat Grima I thought I died but I found myself here." Reflet explained.

"That would mean that your Grima was defeated as well." Usopp said.

"Thank goodness, I hope I can find a way back home to my Chrom, Lucina and Morgan." Reflet said as she teared up a bit.

"Hey it's alright. We'll make sure you reunite with them soon, but for now come with us we'll help you out." Ace said as he pulled Reflet into a hug as she started to cry.

"It's okay, let it out." Ace said as he rubbed Reflet's back soothingly as she continued to cry.

"Why don't you come with us? We're likely to find a way back to your world if you travel with us." Sora said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to anybody." Reflet said worried.

"Don't worry about it. If you managed to beat your Grima, you're no burden to us." Natsu said.

"Besides, your...other self...and us are really good friends." Erica said.

"If you were friends with my male counterpart then we shall be friends as well." Reflet said as she smiled.

"Excellent. Now, let us be on our way. Your fellow members await." Lukas said.

"Lead on Lukas." Ace said as he and Reflet followed him back to their allies.

Meanwhile in a dark place…

"So...those so called heroes have formed an alliance?" one of four figures asked.

"Yes. It appears they wish to go against us by reinforcing their numbers. Could be a problem." another said.

"So what? We just take them out using the loyalists we subjugated." another said.

"I'm afraid even that won't be enough." the fourth said. "However...as long as we have 'it' they won't even be able to put up a good fight."

"Oh yeah. Our recent acquisition." the first said as the four of them laughed.


	2. On the Road with the Deliverance

Ace then turned around as if he has felt something just now but looked to see nothing there.

"You okay, buddy? You're just staring into space." Vashyron asked.

"Sorry. I thought I felt something just now." Ace said before he continued to walk with the others.

"It must be something a Nephilim can only sense if that's true." Hope said.

"I thought I sensed a familiar evil presence nearby. Must've been my imagination." Ace said.

"You're probably just a bit paranoid. Just relax. The only things we need to worry about in this road are bandits." David said.

"I'm sorry. It's just I want to make sure my friends lives are not in danger, I don't want to lose the people I love." Ace said as he put a hand to his chest.

"Do not worry yourself Ace. We're not going anywhere." Jago said as he put a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"We don't wanna lose anyone either. We just gotta keep getting stronger and beat more and more bad guys." Zexi said.

"Yes but I failed to save my mother because of my arrogance back then. But I swear not to let that happen again." Ace said.

"Tragic moment from your past, I take it. We won't pry if you don't feel like telling us." Lloyd said.

"It's alright I'll tell you when the time comes." Ace reassured as he smiled.

"Shh." Lukas said as they saw a few brigands up ahead talking. "Keep quiet. We need to move past them."

"So, how they treating that lady we found?" one of them asked.

"Bet those guys are having some real fun with her." another said.

"They have someone captive?" asked the green haired fighter known as Alm.

Ace immediately had an angered look on his face as Breidablik started glowing.

"Ace, just calm down. They're just a bunch of bandits. Nothing to get too worked up about. We can take them easy." Petra said.

"My apologies. It just makes me sick to hear scum like them do stuff like that to women." Ace said as he took a deep breath and Breidablik stopped glowing.

"Trust me, this wouldn't be the first time something like that was assumed.

"Should we set up a preemptive strike?" Maya asked readying Temperance and Vengeance.

"Rescuing their hostage will require us to fight them, but I'm not one to turn a blind eye to innocents in danger." David said.

"Yeah well...seems we're about to lose the element of surprise." Lucy said pointing ahead as Alm rushed in and battled with them.

"Wow, he does seem to like charging in to save others." Hope said. "Kinda reminds me of Rowan."

"Everyone, buy me some time." Ace said.

"Ace, I just said don't worry about it." Petra said.

"Yeah, whatever you're trying to set up, these guys aren't worth it." Ross said.

"Me and my team can create a diversion and help Alm while you rescue the hostage." Ace said charging up for a magic attack.

"All of us would be too much. We should send in a small team." David said.

"I'll go. I can't turn a blind eye to a lady in danger." Zelos said.

"I'll go as well." Stoj said flying next to Zelos.

"I will go as well." Fox said.

"Count me in." Roy said.

"I'll have Shiva back you up just in case." Ace said as he summoned Shiva.

"Well, hello there. Aren't you a doll?" Zelos asked smittened by Shiva.

"Don't mind him. He's always been a bit of a casanova." Mayumi said.

"You don't have to say it like that…" Zelos said.

"Shiva….Chop!" Ace exclaimed as Shiva trapped Zelos in a block of Ice.

"Was that really necessary?" Zelos asked.

"She doesn't like to be hit on." Ace said as Shiva unfreezed Zelos giving him a warning glare.

"Note to self: Don't flirt with summoned creatures." Zelos said.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll help Alm." Al said as she went on ahead to help Alm.

"Let's go." Fox said as they entered a nearby shrine. "Just what is this?"

"Looks like some kind of shrine to their goddess. Guess it's just a hideout for thieves now." Zelos said.

"How disgraceful...and I could tell so much wonderful artists and architects put a lot of effort into this." Fox said.

"Everyone can you hear me?" Ace asked in their heads.

"Yeah. Somehow." Zelos said. "Is this some sort of telepathy?"

"Something like that, I can sense the hostage just ahead of you but she's surrounded by brigands unconscious, watch yourselves." Ace said.

"Hmm. Not just brigands…" Fox said pointing to soldiers with strange tattoo's on their arms, resembling black lions. "So...it's that loyalist group."

"Who are they?" Zelos asked.

"The Order of the Black Lions. A loyalist group from the Adventure Universe." Fox said.

"What are they doing here? This isn't even their universe. Is it?" Stoj asked.

"Hard to say. It's possible that the one who controls the throne and one of the Hobbyists are close to one another." Fox said.

"I checked their energy levels, they're pretty weak so take em out." Ace said.

"Roger that." Zelos said.

"Let's do this!" Roy said drawing the Binding Blade.

"Let's see if you can put up a good fight." Stoj said to the loyalists while pulling out her Spellbook.

"I intend to show mine." Fox said as he grabbed his mask while also going for his katana.

"Here we come!" Zelos said.

"Come! Goemon!" Fox said summoning his persona.

"Sweet dreams." Stoj said summoning pink clouds with candy on it towards three of the soldiers putting them to sleep.

Fox was slicing through them alongside Roy as Goemon was knocking them away. As they got to the shrine, they saw the leader and a monk with the same tattoo standing over a woman in white cloth.

"Who are you?" Roy said pointing his sword towards the tattooed man.

"I am Rust. A Monk who fights for the Black Lions and one of their three beasts." he said.

"What kind of name is Rust?" Stoj asked. "It's stupid."

"Please, you should see the nutjobs we run into on a daily basis." Zelos said.

"Enough talk. I crush you now." he said grabbing a large axe.

"Uh huh. Let me take this opportunity to teach you a thing or two about respecting women." Zelos said as he drew his blade.

"Be careful, Zelos. He's strong against Earth attacks but weak to wind and fire attacks." Ace said.

"Well, ain't that perfect? I just happen to have spells for those two elements." Zelos said.

"Then go crazy." Ace said.

"Blades of wind, rend them asunder… **Air Thrust**!" Zelos chanted.

"What is this?" Rust said as the attack broke the axe he held in half. "What?"

"You think an axe would actually do well against a wind attack from Zelos?" Roy asked.

"Now that that's out of the way, time for the finishing touch." Zelos said as a magic circle was under him. "Crimson fury, burn! **Eruption**!" Zelos chanted as a tower of flame ignited from Rust.

"Ahh!" he shouted before falling over unconscious.

"Well, that was a piece of cake." Zelos said as he tended to the woman. "You okay there? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"Yes...I am fine. Thank you. My name is Silque...and I am a cleric and a woman of Mila." she said.

"I'm Zelos. Zelos Wilder. Now, this place isn't safe, especially for a lady like you. Let's bring you outside." Zelos said.

"Are you still trying to hit on a girl?" Stoj asked.

"He did defend her, after all. Show some tact." Fox said. "Besides, he's right. There's no telling how many more of those bandits are here."

"I don't detect anymore enemies I think you're all in the clear." Ace said.

"Excellent. Then let's get the heck out of here." Zelos said.

"Zelos, behind you!" Ace yelled.

Zelos reacted just in time to block an incoming attack. "What the… Who was that?"

"Oh man you are such a spoilsport." A man said annoyed his attack failed.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"Name's Cinder, agent of Ultratech." The plasma being known as Cinder said.

"Cinder's here? Be careful guys, I've fought him before." Stoj said.

"If this guy is using fire, then some ice will cool him off." Zelos said. "I don't have any ice spells, though, so I'll leave this to you and Shiva."

"Very well." Fox said. "I will settle this."

"I would not want to be you today." Cinder said as a mask covered his face.

"Can you keep Cinder busy while Shiva prepares Diamond Dust, Fox?" Ace asked.

"I don't see it as necessary...I intend to finish this with a single attack." Fox said.

"He won't go down after a single attack because he's made entirely of plasma, watch yourself." Ace warned.

"Just how much do you doubt us?" Zelos asked. "Don't worry. He's got this."

"Eat flames, fox face!" Cinder said blasting fire at Fox in rapid succession. But when the flames cleared, Fox was gone. "What?" he said before Fox was behind him.

"You have a major flaw...you underestimate your opponents. Vorpal….Blade" Fox said before a large frozen cut was in Cinder as he fell to his knees.

"Argh! First the kid beats me, and now you?!" Cinder said. "I know you can hear me, Kid! No matter what, Ultratech ain't gonna rest until we get our hands on you, and that includes me. This ain't over!" Cinder said before he fell unconscious.

"It was fun while it lasted." Fox said.

"..." Ace was silent.

"Kid...you're just starting out. For us...we've all been fighting for a long while. One thing you should know...don't underestimate our power." Jack said.

"I don't. It's just I've rarely fought against people when it was just monsters." Ace said.

"Trust me. I was the exact same way when I started out." David said. "But that's just the way things are when travelling worlds. You just never know what to expect."

"You're right, thanks. I just wish they would just leave me alone." Ace said.

"And one day they will once you put a stop to them." David said. "We know that this Ultratech thing isn't our fight, but that doesn't stop us from helping out. That being said, I think you may have gotten a little rough on Zelos when he flirted with Shiva. Sure, his antics drives some of our female members up the wall, but that's his way of showing he cares for them."

"You're right. I'm sorry if I froze him badly." Ace said. "When I look at you, you remind me of Spade."

"I… I do?" David asked.

"Maybe that's why I feel a strong connection between you and me. Because you remind me of my brother." Ace said.

"How so? I mean… I don't know what he's like, so I'm not sure how I'd remind you of him." David said.

"Because after our parents were killed, Spade always watched over me and was always protective, He was kind and caring whenever I was sad or thinking about my parents. That's why you remind me of him." Ace said.

"I'll be honest. My world used to be an apocalypse. Despair was lurking in every corner with no chance of peace in sight. My family is still alive, though. Heck, my sister is even on one of the teams here. And mine...well, they're sort of like a second family, too." David said.

"I'm a bit jealous but I'm glad you still have your family." Ace said playfully.

"Yeah. They mean pretty much the world to me, even if my reputation as a demon hunter puts a huge target on my back." David said.

"Yeah. I mean, what if these Hobbyist guys tell the Demon Universe's Loyalist group about you and place a bounty on your head? They'd hound you to the grave." Skull said.

"That's why he has his friends so they'll be ready to help whenever he needs them, so believe him and you'll believe in each other." Ace said as he clasped one of David's hands in both of his. "Sectonia believes in him, so me and Spirit Force will believe in him too."

"Ace…" David said. "Thank you. Those words helped a lot."

"I'm glad, we're friends aren't we?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." David said. "Also, since you've revealed some of your secrets. It's best I'd show you one of mine." David said as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw.

"Amazing!" Ace said.

"This ability was given when my body was receptive to Kyogre's power. It's given me the moniker 'Ice Devil', but I'll be honest. It's a step forward from that Ice Kid nickname that weasel Flux always gave me." David said.

"I think Ice Devil is an awesome nickname." Ace said.

"You really think so? I mean, when Melchior called me that, he referred to me as some kind of scourge, but what does he know?" David asked as he retracted it.

"His opinion doesn't matter only yours you decide to call yourself what you want to be don't ever forget that." Ace said as he pulled David into a brotherly hug. "Your friends are with you every step of the way."

"No argument there." Alm said.

"Well if it isn't the blue ball of fire. You made quite the entrance against all those brigands." Connor said.

"I had no choice. I just started moving." Alm said.

"You were lucky I was there to help." Al said as she leaned her arm onto Alm's shoulder.

"Gotta say though, that was quite impressive for your first battle." Sectonia said.

"Indeed." Jexi said. "That was pure valor if I ever saw it."

"Though...Rust said he was one of three beasts. Meaning there are two other commanders we are likely to encounter along our journey." Fox said.

"Are you guys alright?" Ace said as he walked over to the small group.

"Yep. Nothing to worry about." Zelos said as he stepped aside to reveal Silque. "It's okay. They're comrades of ours."

"My name is Silque. I am quite grateful for all of you. As repayment, I would be honored to accompany you all." she said.

"We would be glad to have you with us." Azura said.

"We would be honored, miss Silque." Alm said.

"So uh, you guys have anywhere we can rest up, a hideout or something?" Ty asked.

"We should be reaching the southern outpost soon." Lukas said before a soldier ran to him.

"Sir Lukas!" they said.

"You were...stationed at the outpost right?" Lukas asked.

"Sir, I'm sorry but...tides have turned since you left. We were forced to abandon the outpost. Lady Clair has been captured by Desaix's men." the soldier said.

"Then we must help her." Roy said.

"Agreed. We cannot allow her to remain captured like this." Lloyd said.

"So where did this Desaix guy take Clair?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Considering its only been recent...its likely she and his men are still in the outpost." the soldier said.

"Good, we can still get her back." Ace said.

"But...there are these strange soldiers with these lion tattoos on their bodies." the soldier said.

"Likely the Order of the Black Lion." Jack said.

"There might be a chance of one of the three beasts being there." Stoj said.

"Hmm… It's rather odd…" David said.

"How so?" Ross asked.

"Well, the way we usually deal with the Hobbyists, they come at us one by one over the course of our time in each world. But they're showing themselves way too quickly. I have a bad feeling about what they've got planned." David said.

"It could be a trap. Let's be ready for anything just in case." Ace said.

"Or...there is a possibility...there's more than just one Hobbyist and Loyalist group here." Shuichi said.

"Hmm… Yes, after what happened in Past Glenwood, we cannot deny that possibility." Sectonia said.

"How many do you think there are?" Mari asked.

"This is just a guess. But I have to say 3...maybe 4." Shuichi said.

"But there was something strange when I analyzed Rust though." Ace said. "But I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet."

"Something strange? What do you mean?" Zelos asked.

'I thought I sensed a bit of an Eidolons power coming from him but I'm not sure." Ace said.

"That's impossible. The only person among them capable of summoning them, universe-wise, would be Copernicus, and he's dead." David said.

"But what if it's someone else, the monsters I fought somehow had their hands on five of them." Ace said. "What if there's someone else besides Copernicus."

"Geez… How obsessed with this Eidolon business are you? Look, you'll find it when we find it. It won't come any closer if you keep worrying about every little thing." Petra asked.

"Excuse me? I don't worry about every little thing. The Eidolons might be the only clue to find out who I really am." Ace said.

"Okay. Calm down. Look...if you wanna know...then we need to defeat the beast at the outpost and ask him yourself." Jexi said.

"You're right, Sorry if I lost my temper Petra." Ace apologized.

"It's alright. I just...don't want the group to be demoralized, that's all." Petra said. "That being said, you and Shiva shouldn't be so hard on Zelos. He's...going through a lot."

"I mentioned that his antics tend to get on the female members' nerves, but surprisingly, Petra and Kirumi are among the few that don't seem to mind." David said.

"I'm sorry it's just Shiva told me about her past before she became an Eidolon and she didn't want to go through that experience again." Ace explained.

"I'm not sure I follow. Depending on the world, their stories tend to get condeluded." David said.

"It's just when she met a man in her past life they were happy together until he betrayed her trust which broke her heart." Ace said.

"Sounds deep… But Zelos isn't that kind of guy, honest! Sure, he's a bit of a perv, but he always steps in to defend a lady's honor." David said.

"I can vouch for that. He defended me against a Fractured Muzet back when the Fractured Dimensions were still a problem." Ramona said.

"I believe you because when I saw Zelos through Shiva's eyes. I could tell he would trust Shiva just as she would trust him. When we free Zofia I'll consider having Shiva dance with him in a field of snow." Ace said as he smiled.

"Y-you're sure?" Zelos asked. "I mean, the reason why I was surprised by her freezing at first was because my mother died on a snowy day years ago. It just...reminded me of that."

"I'm sure she'll help you overcome that horrible memory." Ace said as Shiva approached Zelos and took his hand in hers smiling at him.

"Wow… thats the first time Zelos ever had that kinda result with a girl." Kokoro said.

"And with a summon no less. Maybe things will work out between them after all." Sheena said.

Shiva then kissed Zelos on the cheek and disappeared in a small flurry of Diamond Dust.

"Okay...maybe we move on before we get more sidetracked." Sam said.

"Right. To the outpost!" David said.

"How far are we from it?" Ace asked.

"Not far. Should get there before the day is out." the soldier said.

"Okay. After we reclaim the outpost, we can rest there and move back out in the morning to the base." Lukas said.

"Then let's not waste any time." David said.


	3. Lady Clair

"So Ty, how did you get The Boar Hat into the air?" Tails asked.

"We had it converted into a ship while leaving Hawk's mom unharmed." Ty said. "Simple as that."

"Okay, won't need more than that." Tails said.

It didn't take long before reaching the outpost as several soldiers were patrolling the grounds.

"We can't just charge in there wildly." said one of the villagers known as Kliff.

"He's right. They have two archers." Lukas said. "And one of them has the tattoo."

"Do you have a plan Reflet?" Maya asked.

"Anyone who has a shield or armor can draw fire from the archers while the rest of us can close in on them." Reflet said.

"That easy, huh?" Ty asked.

"Either Erza or I will do it." Mayumi said. "Thanks to our Requip Magic, we can not only block their arrows, but can also return fire when their guard is down."

"Then I shall go and take point." Erza said requipping her Adamantine Armor.

"Alright then, Time to tip the scales!" Reflet said pulling out her Levin Sword and Book of Naga.

Charging into the outpost, the group went according to Reflet's strategy. Thanks to Erza's Adamantine armor, which is stronger than steel, she was able to endure the arrow shots and take both archers out.

"You guys keep the rest of em busy, I'm goin after the beast and leader!" Ty said.

"Allow me to assist you!" Maya said as they both left the rest of the army to the others, going after the beast.

"I'm going after them. I have some questions for that beast." Ace said following the duo.

It wasn't long before the tandem of the Yakuza and Huntress finally caught up to the tattooed beast.

"You thinking about running, or telling us why you helped these brigands capture a member of the Deliverance?" Ty asked.

"And why you have an Eidolons power?" Maya asked.

"Who are you to question me? I am Scope of the three beasts. And you...will not...survive." he said arching an arrow.

"He's strong against wind attacks but weak to Physical ones so don't hold back you two." Ace said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Ty said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Watch out, you might get cut." Maya said to Scope drawing Temperance and Vengeance.

"You will never make it towards me." Scope said firing the arrow.

" **Barrier!** " Ace chanted summoning a protective wall in front of the duo. "I'll back you guys up, so go kick his ass!"

"Duh." Ty said running past the flurry of arrows and easily dodging each one before grappling around Scope's neck.

"On the hunt!" Maya shouted dealing a variety of dagger strikes and arc kicks to Scope and clipped Temperance and Vengeance into a dual blade throwing it at Scope. "Ty get down!"

"Eh...I got nothing to worry about." Ty said as the swords stabbed through Ty's arms and into Scope's shoulders. "Oh..that's gonna hurt later. Now...I think you owe my friend some answers."

"Why do I sense an Eidolon's power in you?" Ace said pointing Breidablik at the beast.

"Eidolon...what is that? I've never heard of such a thing." Scope said.

"Don't you dare lie. Answer me!" Ace shouted.

"Ace, I really don't think he's lying. Even though the Magic and Adventure universes are similar in nature, they do not share the same properties." Ty said.

"Maybe you're right. Do you think whoever has it is linking it's power to the three beasts spiritually.?" Ace asked

"It is not just us who have this power. The butler...he shared this power with three of the four factions here." Scope said.

"Shuichi was right. There are other loyalist groups here. If you're certain this Eidolon thing is here, chances are one of them has it." Ty said.

"We should tell the others what we found out." Ace said as he walked back to the others.

"But who is this butler guy they're talking about?" Ty asked.

"When we were temporarily captured by them in the South Pole, Diablo had a servant with him, a butler. I have to assume he's talking about him." Erza said.

"Can you give a description of his appearance?" Maya asked.

"A young man. Close to his twenties. Short black hair. Answered to Allen." Erza said.

"Allen… We can assume that's his name." David said.

"Do you need me to heal your wounds Ty?" Ace asked.

"No need. Thanks to a mishap, I'm an immortal. They'll heal themselves in no time." Ty said. "See?" he said as his blood was returning to his body and the wound was sealing itself.

"Well ok. If any of you are injured, come to me or anyone of the other healers if you need to get patched up." Ace said to the group.

"Let's head inside the outpost to see if Clair's alright." Roy said before he headed to the outpost.

Inside the outpost, they searched head to toe before seeing a blond haired woman in armor in a dungeon cell. "Well it's about time. Now I insist you release me from this rat infested hellhole." she said.

"Are you...Clair?" Oscar asked.

"If so, then we've come to ze right place. Give me a sec." Rachel said as she grabbed a key from the knocked-out guard and opened the cell.

"Many thanks. I don't know what I would do in here a minute longer." Clair said.

"Are you alright, Lady Clair?" Azura asked.

"Yes. I am fine now." Clair said. "It was ghastly being their prisoner but now I am free thanks to all of you. And for you know...either refer to me as either Lady Clair or milady, understood?"

"Clair, these people and the Deliverance are not like the knights of Zofia." Lukas said.

"Right. Forgive me, peasants." Clair said.

"We're on equal ground, so don't call us peasants, please." Stoj said.

"Especially since some of us aren't even peasants to begin with." Leonora said.

"Why the heck is she talking like she's royalty?" Asta asked.

"That might be because she's the sister of the Deliverence's leader." Lukas said.

"Oh. Uh.. sorry, we didn't know Lady Clair." Asta said.

"Now that I've heard someone else talk that way, it kind of made me sound arrogant." Sectonia said.

"Now...shall I take you all to the hideout of the Deliverance?" Clair asked.

"Lead the way, Milady." Ace said.

"But before we continue, we should rest for the night." Lukas said. "We've travelled all day. We could use the break."

"Good point. We won't be much effective in a fight if we're all worn out." David said.

"I'll take the first watch, just in case." Ace said.

"Good call. We'll never know when someone will come at us." Sectonia said.

Later that night, everyone was asleep in their tents as Ace looked up to the star filled sky as he was tearing up.

"Oh, Spade. I hope I find you soon." Ace said to himself until he sensed something. "Who's there? Show yourself!" That's when he heard a bone chilling laugh.

"Oh god." Ace said fearfully as he turned around and saw a green portal opening up with Spinal popping out as he screeched at Ace. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ace exclaimed as he readied Breidablik.

"Asteroid!" a voice called as blue spheres came out of a tent and hit Spinal. Out of the tent came Shuichi. "You okay?"

"Yes. Thank goodness you're here, Shuichi. It's coming!" Ace said as Spinal rushed towards them laughing.

"Well...you guys aren't the only ones up." a voice said as a slice hit Spinal taking out an arm as he turned to see Kenshin. "I only leave for a short meditation yet here we see another enemy."

"Not just any enemy, I don't think. This looks like a Skeleton Pirate, but I don't recognize its attire." Shuichi said. "Ace, who is this?"

"He's Spinal, a 4000 year old undead pirate and Agent of Ultratech." Ace said as he began to gather magic in his hand.

"Save your strength. You can't claim the Eidolon if you're dead." Shuichi said. "Lightning!" Shuichi called as he fires an electric shock from his Wispon.

"Alright, be careful you guys. He can regenerate his limbs even if you cut them off. Go for the shield it's the source of his power." Ace said as he pointed at Spinal's Shield.

"Very well….I will destroy it than." Kenshin said drawing two swords.

"Spinal's no slouch when it comes to swordplay so watch out when he summons floating skulls." Ace said.

"Two sword style...Cherry Blossom Cross." Kenshin said running at Spinal and slashing with both swords. Cherry blossoms came from Spinal's shield as it fell apart. "Now, Shuichi!"

"Right! Cube!" Shuichi called as a cube forms around Spinal before it bursts.

"What the?!" Ace yelled confused.

"What...is…" Spinal said looking fearfully at Kenshin and Shuichi.

"Best avoid fighting us again. And tell your masters at Ultratech to leave us be...for you are dealing with the future ruler of the Warrior Universe." Kenshin said.

"ARIA will not rest until she captures Ace Neptune." Spinal said.

"Then give her this message: If you want him, you'll have to go through all of us!" Shuichi said.

Spinal released his erie laugh. "I was a fool to think ARIA could reunite me with my crew." Spinal said before he screamed as a slice nearly got him.

"Next one goes for your head if you do not run." Kenshin said.

"You can come at us as many times as you want but we will not lose!" Ace exclaimed. "Now Scram!" Ace shouted as he galactic punted Spinal back to where he came from.

"That's it for him. For now, at least." Shuichi said. "I'm kind of surprised we're the only ones up because of that screech.

Ace then walked over to Shuichi and gave him a brotherly hug and a fist bump to Kenshin.

"Thanks for the help you guys." Ace said as he gave a closed eye smile.

"I am going to become a warlord. It's a duty of the ruler to help his citizens." Kenshin said.

"And I… I've already seen people close to me die already. I couldn't afford to lose anyone else." Shuichi said.

"You guys get some rest okay. I'll continue watching." Ace said as he sat back down in front of the campsite.

"Alright then. 'Night then. See you in the morning." Shuichi said as he went back to his tent.

"Yes. I wish you a fond night as well." Kenshin said returning to his meditation.

"I'm glad to always have people I can count on. I'm glad they're my friends as well. I hope I can call them my family." Ace said to himself as he gazed at the stars and clutched a necklace in his hand as it glowed a rainbow light.


	4. The Base of Deliverance

It was morning as the group continued on their journey before arriving at a small shrine where waiting outside was a man with blue hair. "Who are you guys? This is…"

"You don't need to treat us like this, Python." Lukas said.

"Lukas! I knew you'd make it out. I thought those soldiers punched your ticket for the boneyard." he said.

"Is this man a friend of yours Lukas?" Jago asked.

"Names Python. I'm a member of the Deliverance. You all probably wanna speak with Clive about now. He's further in. Just watch out for terrors." Python said.

"Terrors? Why are monsters like these in here?" Alm asked.

"Technically they were here first." Python said.

"Then why make headquarters here with monsters inside?" Ace asked.

"We're just sorta...borrowing their catacombs." Python said.

"And you have disturbed their sleep." Stoj said flying in front of Python.

"I-I'm sure that wasn't intentional. On the plus side, this could help us get some training in." A villager named Faye said.

"Yeah...if you call attacking the living dead training." Joker said.

"It's probably not that bad. How many of these Terrors are in here?" Betty asked.

"We're not sure ourselves, but they never attack in large groups." Python said.

"Since they're undead, then they're weak to light and fire attacks, which should be no problem for some of us but it could also be bad because some of us are weak to light and fire." Ace said.

"Yeah. Relying on advantages is not a good habit if you can't control your abilities." Maki said.

"Then I take it no one has any further objections on this development?" Python asked.

"We're good." Roy said.

"Then let's get in there and fight them." Zephyr said as they headed inside. As they walked the catacombs, they noticed the terrors only spawning near tombs.

"What is with these things?" Lacy asked.

"Terrors are only known to spawn the closer one gets to Mila's power. Cutting them down only makes room for new ones to take their place." Silque said.

"So should we fight or avoid them?" Al asked.

"If they approach us, fighting is unavoidable." a villager known as Tobin said.

"Wait...I sense something...coming from underground." Gemina said.

"I feel it too." Ace said putting his hand near his sword.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"Look out!" Ace shouted as he shoved Hope out of the way from a thrown dagger.

"What in the?" Hope said as they saw a hole opened up as walking out of it were several soldiers with the black lion tattoo on their bodies and a large man with a huge drill.

"Damn...those guys again. They must be planning to invade by tunneling under." Soul said.

"You the last of the beasts?" Ty asked.

"That's right. I am Digger...the last of them." he said. "And the one to be digging your graves."

"If that wasn't the most cliche line I've ever heard, i dunno what is." Sting said.

"Shots fired!" Stoj said.

"You got served!" Ace said as he was standing on the ceiling pointing at the beast.

"We don't have time for you! Get outta the way!" Sora said.

"Stubborn eh? Fine. Take em out!" Digger said as the soldiers marched in.

"Crap!" Connor said as the group was forced to take on the Terrors and Black Lion grunts at once.

"Hold on… If light attacks can damage Terrors, then healing techniques should damage them, too." Kirumi said as a magic circle appeared under her. "Strands of embrace, give name to the luminosity that begat this majestic land. **Revitalize!** " Kirumi chanted as a circle of light covered the field, completely healing the group while wiping out the Terrors.

"David, what do you say to a little team attack?" Ace asked as he and David were behind each other.

"Just say the word." David said.

"Alright follow my lead!" Ace said holding his hand in the air gathering magic power with David doing the same.

" **Grand Cruz!"** The duo shouted as they were surrounded by a pillar of Light with Crosses floating upwards engulfing the area finishing off the rest of the terrors.

"Alright!" Connor said. "There goes your equalizer, Digger."

"I don't need an army of undead skeletons to do my bidding." Digger said spinning his drill up.

"Whoa, now. Hey, you're way too much drill for me. That's why I brought her." Connor said as Hisako slithered out from behind him.

"Sic em Hisako!" Ace said as Hisako crawled on all fours towards the beast and disappeared but he had a fearful look on his face when he saw Hisako behind him.

"(I will devour you.)" Hisako said as she fazed into Digger's body possessing him.

"What the…. Where'd she...gah!" Digger said as his body started cracking and crunching because of Hisako possessing him.

"Whoa. Never knew ghosts could make a body bend that way…" Leonis said.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Papalne said fearfully.

Jexi then approached Digger before giving him a punch and knocking him out.

"Hey, don't hit him too hard." Connor said before he was hit. "What was…"

"You could have killed him with that stunt of yours." Jexi said.

"(You okay in there, Hisako?)" David asked.

Hisako then came back out retaining her normal posture.

"Look Jexi, I get it. Having Hisako possess him was a bad call." Connor said.

"(I didn't kill him. But I did contort his body so much that he won't ever commit crimes for his group again.)" Hisako said.

"(You sure made sure of that…)" David said.

"It doesn't matter if what she was doing was good. It's still too far." Jexi said.

"That man spoke ill of the dead which made her enraged to possess him." Ace said.

"That's just the way Jexi is. That guy was still human, after all." Himiko said.

"Yeah, the sooner I can purify Hisako, the better. That naginata is a curse to her." Ace said.

"Oh, I see." Hope said.

"In any case, all adversaries are dealt with. Let us proceed." David said.

"Yeah. The sooner we reach Clive, the better." Jexi said as they continued onward.

"What do you think that power was, David?" Ace asked as he walked.

"What power are you talking about?" David asked.

"When we did that attack to finish off the terrors." Ace said. "I didn't expect the spell to be so powerful."

"Oh yeah. Well, he's a little secret… I'm actually half-Lunarian." David said.

"Lunarian? Like the people of the moon?" Ace asked.

"Yes, on my mother's side. Lunarians are more potent in the ways of magic than most humans." David said.

"And me being a Nephilim makes me an expert in Light and Dark magic but I never use the Dark half for a good reason." Ace said.

"I'm sure it's a very good reason. Anyway, you saw Kirumi pull off that spell earlier, right?" David asked.

"Yes. I can tell there's a lot of potential in her in the arts of Black and White magic, she might even become a sage if she masters both." Ace said.

"Well, the reason she can pull it off is because of a blood transfusion. After a certain incident, she wound up in critical condition. To keep her alive, a blood transfusion was required. She had to gain the blood of someone with the same blood type, so she gained Lunarian blood...MY blood." David said.

"You did the right thing to save her life. She looks up to you and cares about you as a teammate." Ace said.

"Well, as far as we know, her title on Danganronpa is the Ultimate Maid." David said.

"Even if she is the Ultimate Maid. She still sees you as a friend and leader." Ace said. "She owes you for saving her life. Make sure to support her and the others every step of the way and they'll support you including me."

"I will. Thanks." David said.

It wasn't long before they stood before the leader of the Deliverance himself. A young blond haired paladin named Clive.

"Clair! Thank gods you are safe." he said.

"I am and it was thanks to Sir Alm and his friends." Clair said.

"I see. And this must be Alm. Welcome." Clive said.

"Uh..thank you." Alm said.

"Now...to discuss something. This was something I was going to ask your grandfather...but I suppose you'll fit it just as well." Clive said.

"And what is that?" Alm asked.

"Alm...I would like you to be the new leader of the Deliverance." Clive said.

"Wait...What!?" Alm said in shock.

"New leader?" David asked.

"Yes. We need someone who could possibly inspire courage among the knights and who could possibly lead us to a new era." Clive said. "I've taken it as far as I can but...it's just not enough."

"Do you want to take up the mantle as leader, Alm?" Al asked.

"I don't know. But...if this is the only way to save Zofia...I suppose I have no choice." Alm said. "I'll take on the role as leader." Alm said.

"Alright, but I suggest we should take a break before heading to Zofia." Ace said.

"Clive, are you serious about this?" a man asked.

"Fernand...I cannot carry on like the way the Knights of Zofia operated. We are not all nobility anymore. We are a mix of those with common blood." Clive said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nana asked.

"The Knights of Zofia were originally those of noble bloodlines. But with the siege of the castle...it's now a mix of the common man." Connor said.

"It's a disgrace is what it is. You think people will rally under some...farmchild?" Fernand asked.

"You hold your tongue!" Al said defending Alm.

"I only joined this army because YOU were leading it, Clive!" Fernand said. "And now you want to hand the reigns to these commoners?!"

"Alm is no mere commoner. He is of Sir Mycen's blood!" Clive said.

"Mycen? Damn him and his blood! They may consider him a hero, but no one knows where that wench came from!" Fernard said. "His entire story is a disgrace to Zofian nobility! And yet you invoke his name to control your men? Pathetic."

"That's enough!" Sectonia said.

"I lost my taste for this long ago. We were supposed to be a band of noble knights, united in purpose! Upholding a tradition! Restoring the old order to Zofia!" Fernand said. "But now you let in these ruffians like Forsythe and that Python."

"All good men who have proven themselves time and time again on the battlefield." Clive said. "Are you suggesting I deny them fair reward for their achievements?"

"You know...I think I'm done with your deliverance." Fernand said as he marched off.

"Clive, aren't you going to go after him?" Alm asked.

"No, let him go." Clive said.

"Yeesh, what's his problem?" King asked.

"Fernand has always treasured the old ways of the Zofian Knights. He has closed his heart to the common folk." Clive said. "We both knew this was coming."

"Sometimes, a fight is just unavoidable. It will happen one way or the other." Volta said.

"I wish there was a way to end all this fighting." Azura said sadly.

"I agree. It's bad enough that the world is in a state of war. Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve anything!" David said.

"Which is why we need to end this as soon as possible to ensure the peace!" Ace said. "I don't want to see people close to me out for each others blood."

Sectonia looked the way Fernand left, deep in thought.

"You okay, Sectonia?" David asked.

"Y-yes. I'm alright. It's just that what Fernand said got on my nerves. I'll be stepping outside for a bit. I'll need the fresh air." Sectonia said as she walked out.

"Do want to follow her with me and make sure she's ok?" Ace asked David.

"Yeah. I'll take you up on that. We'll be back in a minute." David said.

"Let's go." Ace said as he and David headed outside following Sectonia.

As the two reached the outside, they saw Sectonia looking to the sky.

"Sectonia? Is everything okay?" David asked.

"I want you to be honest with me. Though I was a former queen, I still travel with David and the others. Does that make me no better than a commoner in the eyes of people like Fernand?" Sectonia asked.

"Of course not! I've seen your actions throughout our journey and saw how much you cared for our friends. It doesn't matter if we're of noble or common blood we are all equal. And I promise to both you and David that I will support you and the others every step of the way with all my heart." Ace said.

Sectonia couldn't help but giggle at that statement. "You probably wouldn't believe that if you knew the kind of person I used to be."

"Forget the past, embrace the future, that's what my brother always told me." Ace said until he felt an evil presence. "Come out! I know you're there." Ace said as he blocked a thrown dagger with his sword.

"Sadira." Ace said with venom in his tone as the spider assassin revealed herself.

"That spider motif… It brings back a lot of dark memories." Sectonia said.

"I knew I would find you here, Neptune. And where is that blue haired wench?" Sadira asked looking around.

"Don't you dare speak of Azura that way." Ace said before Sectonia put her arm in front of him.

"Ace, let me handle this one." Sectonia said.

Ace moved his hand away from Breidablik as he stood back.

"Welcome to my web." Sadira said as she dashed towards Sectonia.

Sectonia manages to block her attack with her sword before firing a shot of lightning.

Sadira kneeled on the ground and looked up to the three.

"Damn you! Mark my words, this is far from over, very far from over! You won't have much luck against the next agent." Sadira said as she launched a web rope and escaped.

"She got away. Still, wow, Sectonia! You really are getting used to your new body. You took out that Sadira woman in one hit!" David said.

"I agree. That was amazing swordsmanship and magic you dealt! Thank you so much for helping me, your highness." Ace said as he smiled and got down on one knee bowing.

"There's no need for that gesture. I was just protecting my comrades. It's the least I can do to make up for what I've done." Sectonia said.

"Still, I can tell from what she said that she'll be back. You'll need to be ready in case she comes back for Round 2." David said.

"I will be. Thank you two for believing in me." Sectonia said. "Now, let's head back in. The others are probably getting worried."

"Yeah. Let's go." Ace said as they all headed back in until Ace stopped to see his necklace glowing again.


	5. Raid on Zofia Castle

At Zofia Castle, the enemy army watched as the heroes were fast approaching them.

"Hmm. Seems those heroes have arrived here as well." Allen said.

"So what? We can smoke them easily. You, me, the black lions leader Leo, even our...secret weapon." Victor said.

"Yes. I suppose there is…" Allen said before his phone rang. "Hello? What? Fine. I'll handle it."

"Problem?" Victor asked.

"Seems our weapon's decided to venture out on its own again. I need to go and find it. I'll have to entrust things to you, Victor." Allen said.

"No worries. With Law of Sports...I'll knock em out of the park!" he said making a baseball and bat appear from his boots and hitting the ball as it demolished a statue.

The battle began as soon as the heroes and Deliverance marched on Zofia's castle, both armies waylaying into each other to take back Zofia.

"I know this is a siege, but man, these Zofian guards fight like wimps." Ban said.

"They've spent years living off the endless bounty of Mila's gifts. They don't know how to properly defend themselves, and they haven't known war at all." Escanor said.

"Hmm. Whoa, incoming!" Rainbow said as several golf balls were fired overhead as they hit the ground, making indents like meteors.

"Playing through kids!" a voice said as Victor stood on the roof with a club.

"A golfer in this era? He must be a Hobbyist." Leonora said.

"His name is Victor. He's a sports champion and one of Diablo's closest friends." Daisy said.

"That explains those shoes he uses for his Law. Gotta admit. Those are some nice digs." David said.

"Yeah...they are nice. Too bad I don't plan on losing them to you!" he said as they changed to a tennis racket and tennis ball launcher.

"We wouldn't need them anyway. We've already got our own powers. Well...most of us, anyway." David said.

"Shall we?" Ace asked charging his magic.

"No, Ace. The Hobbyists are not your fight. You have nothing to do with any of this." David said.

"The Ginova War wasn't your fight either, and yet you stuck around." Hope said.

"That's because circumstances got me involved in it. I had to see it through to the end." David said.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna stand by and watch my friends get hurt, I'm fighting too!" Ace said. "We're in this battle just as much as you guys are. You guys are helping me, so I'm helping you!"

"Well, there's no way we can turn you down now. Alright, just don't get careless. This guy knows how to use that Law of his." David said.

"Yeah...he does, doesn't he? Hey! Try and hit me, ya loser!" Rainbow said.

"Loser?" Victor said hitting a tennis ball at her.

"And...swish!" she said swinging her sword and launching it back as Victor dodged.

"She was able to knock it back….at that speed?" Victor said.

"You may be a sports champion but I'm the captain of every sports team at my school. And we got a few sporty types with us too." Rainbow said.

"Little show off. Leo! Get out here!" Victor said as a large figure was marching out of the castle. A lion tattoo on his chest as he also had wild mess of hair on his head.

"Whoa… He almost looks like a real lion!" Kokoro said.

"I look forward to seeing you all crushed." Leo said before flexing his muscles as black fur covered his body and his hair before a wild mane as he grew claws.

"Crap, he's a beastman." Connor said.

"He's giving my people a bad name!" Papalne said readying her gauntlet.

"Don't get reckless, Papalne. These beastmen are no joke. After all, he's a lion...the king of beasts." Hope said.

"I know, but it doesn't matter if he's the king of beasts I'm not gonna let him disgrace my people's name!" Papalne said.

"Wait, are you a lion?" Luffy asked.

"No, I'm a Beastkin half human half animal." Papalne said.

"That's practically the same as a Beastman. Though, it would make sense." Sectonia said.

"It doesn't matter if she is my kind or not...I will crush her like a fly." Leo said.

"You will not touch her as long as I draw breath!" Al said pulling out her Scythe.

"Rainbow, David, think you two can take care of their star athlete?" Connor asked.

"You know it!" Rainbow said.

"I got it." David said.

"Now...move out!" Jexi said as they split off.

"Bye bye kids." Victor said switching to a baseball bat and pitching machine as he started hitting balls at them again. "Baseball star storm!"

"Play ball, punk!" David said as he took out his broadsword and swung it like a bat, hitting several balls back.

"Nice one!" Ace shouted as he blocked an attack from a soldier and blasted him with magic.

"So you're good at baseball...well how about this?" Victor said making a shot put ball. "Meteor...toss!"

"Incoming!" David said.

"A shot put, really?" Rainbow said. She invoked earth shaker and swung it like a bat, knocking it past Victor and into a wall.

"No way… she actually hit my Meteor toss back?" Victor said. "My shot put balls weigh 200 tons each. A single attempt to swing and hit one back would break a bat to splinters."

"Seriously, who are you, Wiz?" David asked.

"And 200 tons? Psh. Exaggerate much?" Rainbow said.

"Fine. Have it your way." Victor said as his shoes became a bow and arrow. "How about a little archery than?"

"Looks like this will be fun after all." David said as ice appears under his feet and he skates a trail of ice along the battlefield to avoid the arrows.

"Hahahaha! Watch your feet, Ishihara!" Victor taunted, launching hockey pucks and curling stones along David's ice path.

"Hockey and curling… My least favorite winter sports." David said.

"Hey, they're awesome!" Victor said firing more at David.

"Geez… Opinionated much?" David asked as he manages to squeeze past Victor's puck and stones. "Phew… That was close. Now, he's one of my favorite sports!" David said as he launched an ice ball in the air and forms a racket. "(Take this!)" David said as he smashes the ice ball, sending it at Victor. It then hit Victor right in his face knocking out a few teeth.

"Oh that's it." Victor said making two fencing sabers. "Now I'm gonna...wait...where's the girl?"

"Right behind ya, moron!" Rainbow shouted as she performed a sneak attack on Victor and easily knocked him out.

"You got him, just like that!" Ace said.

"Yup. Thanks for the distraction while I got ready, Dave." Rainbow said.

"Yep. You'd make a good doubles partner, Rainbow. We'd say that's game, set and match!" David said.

"Heh… Nice pun." Victor said weakly. "To be honest… I admired your tenacity. Your will to keep going even when things looked bleak. I...wanted to recruit you. And I probably would've...if not for that damned Tragedy."

"I'd rather die than live as someone else's puppet." David said. "But...you may have a point. Have we met under different circumstances, we might've become friends…"

"Yeah. Since I got some respect for ya...how about...some info. Allen...Diablo's servant...he's got a secret weapon in reserve for all of ya." Victor said.

"What is it?" Ace said teleporting next to David and Rainbow.

"Something thought to be impossible...a living Law...in the form of a child." Victor said.

"A child? Like some sort of puppet?" David asked.

"No...I mean a living child. One made into a law." Victor said. "It's called...Law of Neutralization."

"Neutralization?" David asked.

"If I recall, that child has the power to cancel out any ability. But...he still couldn't control his power." Daisy said.

"No...that's past. He's got control now. Allen's made him like a trained pet. Ready to attack when needed." Victor said.

"How can you let him turn a child into a living weapon? Have you no shame?!" Ace said.

"Ace, calm down. Victor had no part in it, I'm sure." David said. "But...it still doesn't make the thought any less sickening…"

"Yeah...it's messed up all right. But...you got a slim chance. I hear he got out so...you might have a chance...to save the kid." Victor said.

"Allen… If we can defeat him, he should be freed. But...if the kid's gone out, that means Allen has already gone after him." David said.

"Yeah. He has. Be careful...Allen isn't your normal run of the mill servant." Victor said as he took off his shoes. "Well...guess this is it, girls. You got me through a lot...but...time we parted." he said before passing out and dropped them.

"Victor… Even if he was Diablo's loyal companion, he couldn't stand seeing other people being used as tools. I guess we're more alike in more ways that I thought." David said as he picked up the shoes.

"What should we do with Victors shoes?" Rainbow said before getting an idea. "I know! Let's keep em and have Tails use them for Law Research!"

"Keep them at least we'll do. If Victor had gone out of his way to tell us all of this, then we'll put his strength to use, too." David said.

"And the other part?" Rainbow asked.

"The child with the Law of Neutralization." Ace said. "We have to find him before Allen does. The child is innocent in all of this."

"But we have no idea what he looks like, so we can't pinpoint him." David said.

"Well let's keep an eye out as we explore this world." Ace said.

"If he's in pain...then we have to save him, don't we?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. That's how we roll." David said. "By the way, how are things going down there?"

"Could be better!" Connor said pinned down by Leo.

"I will eat your heart!" Leo said.

"Ground Impact!" Papelne shouted summoning shock waves underneath Leo. "Get away from him!"

"Eat this, moron!" Connor said blasting his shotgun right in his face while Leo was off balance. He only managed to shoot off part of his ear as he growled. "Damn it!"

"Take this! **Revenge Magic, Mirage Claw!** " Papalne shouted as she casted illusions of herself and they all slashed at Leo ten times each knocking him down. "How's that?"

Connor held up Leo by pointing his rifle at Leo, stun rounds loaded. "A beastman like you has no pride, selling yourself out to work for the Hobbyists. And you're a lion for God's sake. Now if you don't want to end up worse than a part of an ear shot off… why did you agree to work with Diablo?" Connor asked.

"In order to keep the Black Lions together. We were close to disbanding. I had no choice." Leo said.

"So… You did this for your comrades. I apologize for what I said. Very few of our enemies have hearts like yours." Connor said.

"I'm sorry as well." Papalne said.

"Hey, lemme ask you Leo… do you know what the Lion represents as a whole?" Connor asked.

"Pride and courage." Leo said.

"The way you utilize both is truly inspiring. A true leader, through and through." Connor said.

"I thank you for such kind words." Leo said before passing out.

"That's one more Loyalist group and hobbyist down. Three to go." Leonis said.

"For now, let us dispatch the remaining enemies." Sectonia said.

"Want me to call in one of the Eidolons for support?" Ace asked.

"I have a feeling we'll need it." Sectonia said.

"Alright, here goes!" Ace said as his eyes started glowing along with Breidablik. "Oh scion of Thunder, judge the wicked with but a single bolt, **Ramuh!** " Ace shouted as he shot an orb of lightning into the air as Ramuh appeared in a flash of thunder.

" **Judgement Bolt!** " Ramuh shouted as multiple lightning bolts shot out of his staff hitting the remaining enemies.

"Thank you, Ramuh!" Ace thanked the Eidolon as he disappeared like a Lightning Bolt.

"Well, that's all of them." David said.

"The castle is ours!" Alm said as the soldiers cheered.

"*Pant* *Pant*." Ace said as he kneeled to the ground.

"Not bad. And you and your group held your own." Jexi said happily. "Nice work...Ace."

"Thanks Je...xi." Ace said before he lost consciousness as his pendant glowed again.

"Hmm. Seems he's not used to big battles like these yet. We better get him inside to rest." Jexi said.

"I got him." Rainbow said dragging him inside.

"Let me help." Azura said following Rainbow alongside Ace's teammates.

"So… you didn't destroy those boots, huh?" Tails asked.

"Nah. I figured that Victor wouldn't want us to waste his power if it meant saving the kid from Allen. And… I figured we'd have you, Merlin and Vera research them once we're done here." David said.

"That would be good. Laws have always been shrouded in mystery. Since we have one intact...maybe we could learn more of their capabilities." Tails said.

"Maybe even a way to counter Diablo." Aoyama said.

"How about that Merlin? You always said you wanted a chance to study laws." Ty said.

"It is a good opportunity. Very well. We'll take the chance after we're done here." Merlin said.

"For now...I think we should try and find Celica." Hope said.

"Scans indicate that she's in Novis. The main problem is getting there." Vera said.

"There is a way." Jago said as he approached them. "Ace's strange object...it can create portals. We can use those to reach it."

"But Ace is out cold. No way anyone can use that gun of his except him."

"Connor and I might. We're skilled in the use of firearms." David said.

"But can you handle it?" Azura asked.

"Of course. Lunarians are potent in magic, remember?" David asked.

"I understand but if he is separated from it… he will die." Azura said as she closed her eyes in sadness.

"Oh… sorry, we didn't know." Hope said.

"But he's still unconscious. How do you suppose we drag him around?" David asked.

"I already got that handled." Heart said having a bag on his back as the unconscious Ace lying in it.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Al said nervously.

"Indeed. A hero is always caring for the weak...even if they are a bit strong." Heart said.

"Shouldn't we give him a chance to wake up first?" Mari asked poking at him before Al bonked her on the head again.

"That depends on Hope. He's the one who suggested we see Celica." David said.

"I wanna be able to help her. She helped us in Aytolis so it's only fair." Hope said.

"Well, that settles it, then." David said. "Huff… I just hope this works."

"So uh, how do we use Ace's gun now...WHOA!" Connor said as he nearly dodged a laser beam flying at him. "Hey, who nearly signed me?!"

Landing down in front of them was a somewhat large mechanical robot with red eyes and a knight motif. He had two plasma cutters and a openable chest plate.

"A knight… wait no, a robot?!" Korra asked.

"Fulgore." Maya said with venom in her tone as she drew her daggers.

Fulgore was about to attack before pouncing on him was Leo.

"Leo!" Connor said.

"Go, now!" Leo said.

"Right!" David said as he aimed at a certain point. "Oh, this better work!" David said as he fired.

"What about Leo?" Papalne asked.

"He's entrusting us with this task...we're not gonna waste it." Mustang said.

The blast opened up a portal. "Time to blow this joint! Gotta go, Alm. We'll see you when we bring Celica here!" David said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. You did promise to reunite, after all." Hope said. "Ta ta!"

They all filed through before it closed.

"Take good care, warriors." Leo said. "Now...for the ferocity that comes with the power of a lion!" he shouted charging at Fulgore.

Meanwhile in the island nation of Novis…

A small child had washed up on shore as they lied on the sand. As a few monsters got close, a pulse went out as they then ran from it.


	6. The Pilgrimage

It wasn't long before the group had appeared on a small island that was home to an equally small priory.

"Wow… I can't believe that actually worked." Hope said.

"I can feel it. This gun is imbued with a strong magic. Any normal person would've lost consciousness at least from the recoil." David said.

"*Groan*" Ace said as he regained consciousness. "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness after summoning Ramuh. Fulgore appeared, but Leo held him back so we could escape." David said.

"I see, I can't believe it happened to me again." Ace said to himself.

"Summons are very powerful beings. You're bound to pass out every once in a while if you're not used to them." Leonis said.

"It's just Ramuh that I'm not accustomed to yet." Ace said. "He is the oldest of the five I have with me so it'll take a while before I can get used to it."

"Weird, it's usually the strongest that gives that kind of problem." Sheena said.

"In any case, we're all safe now." David said, giving the gun back to Ace.

"Thank you." Ace said as Breidablik was absorbed back into him.

"If you're wondering how we got to this island, we used your gun. Heart had the idea to put you in a backpack and have David fire the thing. We couldn't risk taking the gun from your hands, lest you would die." Aqua said.

"Which would've been real helpful if you had just told us that sooner." Mayumi said.

"I couldn't put that burden on you, I am sorry." Ace apologized as he turned away and teared up a bit.

"You just didn't want to be a burden on us. We understand completely." Zexi said.

"Heck, I remember when I was like that when I joined up with you guys." David said.

"Same here." Sectonia said.

"Really?" Ace asked as he turned to them crying a bit. "I'm glad I can call you my friends."

"Believe it or not, I was a rookie hero back then, too. I didn't think I could live up to their level." David said.

"And I didn't think that they would trust me after everything I've done." Sectonia said.

"But you proved yourself to them through your actions, and I want to protect the people I love including you even if it costs me life." Ace said until he saw his pendant glowing again. "What's going on?"

"I dunno. Does that usually happen?" Skull asked.

"I've noticed it glowing whenever he shows strong emotions." Mayumi said.

"So far it's happened three times since I got here." Ace said as his pendant was currently glowing Ice blue, Lavender Purple, Dark Green, and Pinkish Red colors.

"So it must be something linked to his emotional state. Possibly changing whenever he grows closer to us." Robin said.

"Yeah, that definitely seems to be the case." David said. "Ice blue is me, Lavender is Sectonia, Pinkish-red is Kenshin, and Dark Green must be…"

"Shuichi." Ace said

"Ah! Kenshin and mine must've been from when we fought Spinal." Shuichi said.

"You might be right, Ace Detective." Ace said in a playful manner.

"Sectonia must've been from when she fought Sadira." David said.

"And you when you talked with him." Jexi said.

"So how many colors does it glow?"

"So far just four?" Ace said before another color appeared which was Rainbow. "Make that five."

"We can assume that it'll keep going the more bonds he makes with us." Jesse said.

"In that case, we'll just have to make sure he gets more and more comfortable with us." Connor said.

"Yeah...it'll be awesome." Hope said.

"Hope? Is that you?" a voice said as they saw a girl with bright orange hair and dressed in white stand nearby.

"Celica!" Hope said.

"Well, nice to see you here again, priestess." Vashyron said.

"So this is Celica, It's a pleasure to meet you." Ace said as he introduced himself.

"Same here. What are you all doing here?" Celica asked.

"Well, we figured that we'd come see you while we're here. We had to run into some enemies on the way, though." David said.

"I see. Please, come inside." Celica said taking them inside the priory.

"So, you've pretty much been living here ever since Mycen took you away from Ram?" David said.

"Yes. I've been living here as a priestess to the goddess Mila." Celica said.

"I sense a lot of Light Magic in the air here." Ace said as he looked around the Priory.

"Well this is a holy place. This area must be very blessed." Lacy said.

"Well...as of late...there have been word of rising Terrors." Celica said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jago asked.

"Well, very soon I'll be departing this land and heading for Zofia in order to search for where Mila might have gone. I fear she might have vanished." Celica said.

"A pilgrimage, then? Mind if we accompany you?" Colette asked.

"You all defended me during the Outrealm War. Of course." Celica said.

"If we're heading to Zofia, we're going to need some boats. One's probably not enough to fit all of us." Aoyama said.

"We would also need to hire a mercenary in order for us to be able to cross these waters safely. After all, there are pirates sailing these seas." Celica said.

"Yeah, that would be really handy." Kokoro said.

"Do you know where we could find one?" Al asked.

"I plan to check near the Novis Greatport. Maybe at one of the local taverns." Celica said. "I'm bringing three other residents with me. Their names are Mae, Boey and Genny."

"The more the merrier, I'd say." David said.

"I agree!" Ace said.

"Then would you like to accompany me in that case?" Celica asked.

"What do you think?" Hope asked.

"I say we should help." Ace said.

"We were planning to help anyway." Jexi said.

"Fine. I'm in. Maybe I can get some pirate treasure on the way." Jack said.

"Not if I get some first!" Al said excited hearing the word treasure. "I am a Treasure Fighter after all."

"Looks like we're all on board for this one." Sectonia said.

"Thank you...all of you." Celica said.

"Friends never abandon friends no matter what." Zexi said. "Even though some of us are meeting you for the first time."

"That's right so we'll support you every step of the way no matter what." Ace said with a closed eye smile.

After gathering up the three individuals, they made their way to the harbor. But as they arrived, they found it occupied, no Ships even leaving the port.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"No ships are leaving due to monsters in the area." one of the sailors said.

"Are they aquatic monsters?" Ace asked.

"Maybe, but if that's the reason ships can't leave port, then we're stuck here until we can prove we can handle it." Shiozaki said.

"Let's go find us a mercenary, then." Eijiro said.

"Where the heck are we gonna find one?" Skull asked.

"We can try the tavern. There are always able hands in those kinds of places." Sectonia said.

"Agreed. Let's head inside." Mukuro said.

Upon heading inside, they saw a rough bunch of individuals inside that seemed very seedy. They soon stopped at a rough looking man with an eye patch and a long sword.

"Who is that man?" Mukuro asked one of the patrons.

"His name is Saber. A Mercenary that specializes with sea transport and pirate defense." they said.

"He could help us with the Sea monster problem." Roy said.

"It's settled then. I've got this." Ty said approaching him. "We need your help getting across the sea, got someone important with us too. Name your price, we can do it. All we ask is that you help us get across the ocean."

"Hmm. A thousand in gold." Saber said.

"A thousand gold? Is that manageable?" Ty asked Celica. "Or maybe you'd like to pay from the vault, Mr. Master Thief?"

"No way! I work hard to steal all of that. But...I suppose I could part with this." Jack said showing treasure from the Magic Enforcers vault.

"Oh. now we're talking." Saber said.

"Aquarius' key stays, though." Lucy said.

"Doesn't matter. All of this is more than enough. You've got yourself a deal." Saber said.

"Jack, can you just give Lucy Aquarius back? She was her family's most trusted spirit." Hope asked.

"I told David I'd consider it, but right now, we've got bigger problems." Jack said.

"He's right. The way to Zofia is packed with monsters and pirates." David said.

"Don't worry about them, you got me. Question is, do you have a ship to sail?" Saber asked.

"We do, but...they're very far off. Plus, they wouldn't let us enter the ports." Hope said.

"I see. Mostly due to the monsters plaguing the town lately." Saber said.

"Then let's get to it than." Mukuro said as they headed out into the town as the citizens were screaming.

"Let's go!" Ace shouted heading to the port with his teammates.

"Wonder what this is all about?" Hope asked.

"Those things likely." Lacy said as strange white creatures were attacking the town.

"Wait...are those…" Sora said. "Nobodies?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Doesn't matter. We have to save those people now!" David said.

The group moved fast in order to battle these white monsters as they moved fast across town.

"Damn Dusks. I don't have any good memories of you freaks." Hope said.

"Hope, let's go for a team attack!" Ace shouted running towards Hope.

"Right now? Alright!" Hope said.

" **Holy Lightning!** " Ace and Hope shouted as a Lightning bolt in the shape of a cross appeared wiping out some of the dusks.

"Nice work Hope!" Ace said.

It wasn't long before the dust settled as the monsters were gone.

"It's strange. I never expected Nobodies here...or for them to act on their own." Jexi said.

"They're not… Someone brought them here...and I think we have a good idea who." Riku said.

"The Organization...so...they're involved with this too." Jexi said.

"Are one of their members here right now?" Leanne asked.

"If they were, they're gone now." Zoro said.

In the distance, a figure in a black cloak watched as they communicated with someone.

"Apologies, Allen. But it appears they've broken through our little gate." they said.

"Its fine. For now, just leave it to the other two. You are dismissed for now." Allen said.

"Thank you." they said. "Tis a shame. I would have looked forward to our little reunion." they said before noticing a broken yet familiar Ultratech robot approaching. "Ah...so you survived the attack with the beastman."

Fulgore then aimed its weapons at the figure.

"Fine...I'll put you out of your misery. Bloom….Graceful Dahlia." they said making a familiar scythe appear.

Fulgore charged before he was sliced in half instantly. The momentum caused the figured hood to be cast off, revealing the sight of long rose colored hair. It belonged to only one man…

"Well...we may not have met now...but I look forward to our reunion in the future...Sora...Jexi." they said as the figure was revealed as Marluxia.


	7. The Pirate's Throne

Acquiring a sizable boat to travel the seas, the group joined Celica, with the addition of Saber, as they sailed across the vast seas.

"The breeze feels amazing." Ace said as the wind was blowing his short hair.

"Just be glad we aren't sinking. We got two giants with us." Ty said.

"I'm just surprised this ship is able to hold all of us." David said.

"Me too. Miracles of ship building I guess." Zexi said.

"I can have Bahamut fly some of us if there's not enough room." Ace said.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Passersby will confuse him for a dragon." David said.

"I'm standing right here." Kokoro said.

"Just calm down. He didn't mean it like that." Lloyd said.

"It was just a suggestion ok?" Ace said until he sensed something approaching them. "We got company."

"Pirates. Of course they'll try to raid us." Jesse said.

"Yar! You trespass on the seas of the Pirate King Barth! For tax...all your valuables and women will do!" one of them said as they laughed.

"Like Hell!" Ace shouted at them.

"Pirate King...now that's a big fat lie!" Luffy said. "Cause that's gonna be me!"

"I'm guessing their 'pirate king' is their head honcho." Kurochi said.

"I don't care. I'm not gotta sit here while some fake calls himself king of the pirates." Luffy said enlarging his fist. "Gum Gum….Elephant Gun!" he said firing it and sinking one of their ships.

"Geez! They've got Luffy riled up!" Ming said.

"Oi, monkey man. If you want a crack at Barth...he's likely hiding near the Pirate's Throne." one of the crew said.

"Of course he wants a crack at him! This guy right here, he's gonna be the TRUE Pirate King!" Rainbow said.

"You speak lies. There is only one Pirate King. You want to prove it, go to the pirates throne."

"Now we have to take a side trip because those pirates egged Luffy on." Genis said.

"Doesn't really matter. I don't mind showing some knuckleheads who they're messing with." David said.

"Agreed." Ace said slamming his fist into his palm.

They soon closed in on two rock formations known as the Pirates throne as Barth waited outside.

"They have a large army with them, captain!" his scout said.

"I do not fear them. For with help from our new partner...we can easily match their numbers." Barth bragged.

"I can see them. Strange...Barth isn't moving from his spot." Lacy said.

"He must be planning something. Does he want us to come at him?" Mustang asked.

"Maybe he's testing us." David said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Aqua said before getting a strange sense. "This sensation. It feels...familiar. Get back now!" she commanded as something rose from the waters. Floating before them was a large mass of red armor with three seperatable parts.

"The Trinity Armor? But...that's impossible. Its one of the Unversed." Roy said.

"That means… Oh no… Not him again!" Aqua said.

(Cue-Pete Dunne UK Tournament Theme-Young and Bitter)

"Well….it really has been a long time, hasn't it….Aqua?" a voice said as standing on the mast was a figure in a black coat with a black mask as well.

"Vanitas!" Jexi said.

"But that's impossible! We all saw Ven beat the living lights outta him!" Ranma said.

"Fate can be funny like that. But I will enjoy snuffing out the light from that little sniveling speck." Vanitas said invoking his keyblade.

"Be careful everyone!" Ace said.

"We know, he's dangerous!" Hope said as Vanitas jumped down. "I was waiting for a chance to punch your mask again, bastard!"

"Aw...little brat still whining about losing two of his previous friends?" Vanitas mocked.

"You shut your mouth!" Roy shouted.

"Oh I remember you. You were one of those pathetic warriors chosen by the kingdoms to try and stop the first organization." Vanitas said.

"I see you're still as mockingly bitter as ever…" Roy said.

"Not really. As I recall, there was one that never showed...Cole McGrath right?" Vanitas said.

"Only because he…" Roy said.

"Was whisked away by Xehanort...so he could enjoy snuffing him out." Vanitas said.

"You're still painfully right as always." Hope said.

"Amazing...you've grown even more annoying." Vanitas said.

"It's one of my issues." Hope said.

"I think I'm done talking with you. I gotta deal with my target." Vanitas said as he charged at Sora only to be blocked by Jesse. "Outta my way."

"No way! I will not stand by as you insult my comrades like this!" Jesse said. "Luffy, go after Barth! I've got this guy!"

"You're not fighting alone on this one. I'll help too!" Ace said as he drew Muramasa Masamune.

"You really plan on fighting me? Hmm...that horn. Trinity Armor. Attack the brat." Vanitas said as the Unversed went for Ace. "I can claim two prizes in one day. Ven's life...and that strong magic."

"Just try if you can, punk!" Ace said. " **Rising Phoenix!** "

Ace charged into the air engulfed in flames as he cut into Trinity armor only for it to separate into three parts.

"If that's how you want to play, fine." Ace said as his pendant began to glow as small traces of Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning and Stars floated around him.

"Crow Style: Nocturnal Wing!" Jesse called.

"Not good enough!" Vanitas said quickly countering the strike. "That technique...zodiac sword style right?"

"How would you know?" Jesse asked.

"I've been regaining my senses after being gone for so long. One of my prey was a master who knew that exact style." Vanitas said.

"What are you trying to say? You killed him, didn't you?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think it even needs to be said. You already know the answer." Vanitas said.

"Jesse, just-just calm down, man! He's not worth it!" David said.

"So it's true…" Jesse muttered.

"Yeah...it's true. I struck him down in cold blood." Vanitas said.

"Don't lose your cool, Jesse! Vanitas thrives on getting under the skin of anyone, and capitalizing on mistakes!" Lemon said.

"I know that! It...it doesn't make it any less agonizing." Jesse said.

"Good. Now let's see how far that hatred takes you." Vanitas said ready to fight once more.

"Not good, Vanitas has already instilled his tactics into Jesse. This is bringing back bad memories…" Lemon said before seeing Rainbow seething in anger. "Rainbow?"

"Tell me something. Before you two fight...I wanna know. That monster...he's on this world too isn't he?" she demanded.

"If you mean Xehanort...yes. He's here too." Vanitas said.

"Good. Now I can finally take revenge for Terra!" Rainbow shouted.

"I'll delve into that later, but for now." Jesse said.

"Keep your head straight, Jesse. He'll tear your psyche to shreds if you give him the chance." Aqua said.

"Got it. Thanks, Aqua." Jesse said.

Meanwhile Ace was currently dealing with the Trinity Armor as he sang a familiar tune.

" **~Sing with me a song, of Birthrights and Love, The Light scatters to the sky above~.** " Ace sang as he unleashed waves of the elements around him at the Trinity Armor completely destroying it.

"Heh...please." Vanitas said as another Trinity Armor took its place.

"What… how did he?!" Maya said.

"The Unversed aren't natural creatures. They all come from him!" Jexi said.

"In order to end this…. We must take down that man." Jago said.

"But Jesse's coming in a little too hot on him. We're not getting a chance to butt in." Petra said.

"And it looks like Luffy's taking care of the pirate problem." Lacy said. "He's already beaten Barth!"

"We just gotta…" King said before they heard a snap as they looked to Jesse and Vanitas as Jesse was on the ground with his broken sword.

"You never...had a chance with me. You're weak." Vanitas said.

"Damn you… One of these days…" Jesse said as David caught him.

"As a reward for killing time, I'll let you live. Maybe you'll end up killing yourself trying to get to me." Vanitas said before walking away and vanishing in darkness.

"Smug little bastard…" David said. "You okay, Jesse?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay… But man… It's not like me to get reckless like that." Jesse said.

"It's Vanitas's style of fighting. He gets under your skin…" Hope began.

"It isn't that. I could feel it as they fought. Vanitas isn't the same as last time. He's gotten much stronger." Jexi said.

"Well if he's got a real body now, why was he after Sora? He's not Ven."

"Actually...there's something we've been meaning to share with you guys in private." Jexi said.

It was later in a private room where all but Sora, Donald and Goofy were attending as those three were searching for people on the island.

"Ven isn't gone. When we were at the World that Never Was...we learned that...Ven's heart is sleeping inside him." Jexi said.

"There was something that Vanitas said earlier that was bothering me a bit." Ace said.

"This isn't about you, Ace. You really mean that?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. Xemnas and Braig confirmed it for us." Pit said.

"Actually...I can too." Riku said.

"Riku?" Hope asked.

"When I dove into Sora's heart to free him, I saw a replica of our island. On it, I met several people. Roxas, Xion...and someone who looked like Roxas, which I guess was Ven." Riku said.

"But what did he mean by horn? That seems to be the part Ace was fixated on." David said.

"If I had to guess...he was probably talking about that gun Ace uses...the one that summons." Riku said.

"I heard him talk about my power too, calling it and Ven's heart a "Prize"." Ace said.

"That's because Vanitas is crazy for power. He's one of those types that would do anything to get stronger." Zephyr said.

"Usually people who obsess over power like that are weak themselves. But after running into Copernicus, I'm not sure if that applies to Vanitas." David said.

"It's more likely the real Organization wants it. Not just him. Summoning powerful monsters like that would be beneficial to them." Leonis said.

"That being said, what was your deal, Jesse? You're usually calm when you fight with your techniques, but when he mentioned he killed the master of the Zodiac Sword Style...you went wild on him." David said. "Was there something about his death that affected you that badly?"

"David, it's a painful moment for him. You shouldn't pry into moments like that."

"No, it's alright. I figured it was going to come out sooner or later." Jesse said. "It was...a little while ago. Throughout my training, I was...not the most focused of his students. I was a foreigner who had just moved in at the time...I didn't think there was any way I'd fit in. But...as time went on, he taught me the best way to learn the techniques was to channel those animals and fight like I was like them. With each session, we grew closer and closer. But...one day, after school… I was on my way to the shrine when I saw something I couldn't believe… The shrine was decimated, and my master was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood…"

"Say no more, Jess. we get it." Ross said.

"I didn't know you had that kinda loss with you. I'm sorry, Jesse." Gemini said.

"We may have not known each other for awhile but I feel the same way losing people close to you." Ace said. "But know that we'll be there with you every step of the way."

Ace's pendant glowed as he looked to see the Color Black appear on one of the spots.

"Its black this time. I wonder why it's that color?" Starlight asked.

"Maybe it has to do with his Crow style?" Ace said.

"Or maybe it's the color that best associates with him. I mean, he's pretty much always wore black except for that one time." Mayumi said, remembering Gran Tesoro.

"Maybe but they could also be based on your abilities." Ace said.

"That would make sense if that was the case." Mayumi said.

"Still, if Jesse wants another shot at Vanitas, he needs a new sword." Zelos said.

"Of all the times for Kurogane to not be here. He's already forged himself to Rokurou's blade." Oscar said.

"Actually...there might be something Jesse could use just as well." Aqua said.

"I would be happy to lend him mine." Ace said as he handed Jesse Muramasa Masamune. "Please use it wisely, it's yours now."

"Ace… you sure? That's your sword. Swords are an extension of one's body." Sakura asked.

"I appreciate it, but I cannot accept something so precious to you." Jesse said.

"It is alright. My brother said that my sword should be wielded by those with Heart and Spirit, and you have both." Ace said. "You need it more than I do."

"Uh...I'm certain that means way too much to accept." Jesse said.

"As I was about to say...I know something that could work." Aqua said reaching into one of the bags as she pulled out a familiar keyblade.

"Wait. Is that…" Jexi said.

"Wayward Wind...Ven's keyblade." Aqua said.

"Are you sure? I mean, does Jesse even have the potential to wield a Keyblade?" Leonora asked.

"I've seen what he can do and I really think he can. Vanitas came from Ven. So in a way...when you do fight again...it'll be like Ven's fighting with him." Aqua said.

"I believe in Jesse as well. He shows kindness and heart to the people he cares about." Ace said.

"Aqua, everyone. Thank you." Jesse said as he accepted Wayward Wind. after a few anticipative seconds, the Keyblade didn't disappear.

"It...actually accepted him." Riku said.

"I can't believe I did it…" Jesse said.

"Please...use it well." Aqua said.

"I'm so happy think I could cry…." Rarity said.

It wasn't long before Sora, Donald and Goofy returned with three soldiers named Valbar, Leon and Kamui who joined the group as thanks for dealing with Barth as they set sail once more. Jesse stood on the helm of the ship looking at the blade in his hands.

"Ven...I know that one day...I'll have to return this blade to you. But...until that day comes...I'll fight with your power...and take him down." Jesse said. "And when it comes...I look forward to meeting you."


	8. The Boy who made all Normal

"The key is to hold it back handed. Short keyblades like Wayward Wind are powerful, but this one is a specific style. How good are you with backhanded sword styles, Jesse?" Rainbow asked. She was helping Jesse get used to welding Ventus's keyblade.

"Not very. Most swords I wield don't have rings around the hilt." Jesse said.

"Well, everyone's got a specific taste and style. Mayumi, Jesse's always wielded his blades the samurai way, right?" Lloyd asked.

"That's right. Backhanded stances are mostly for short swords like daggers." Mayumi said.

"Take me for example when I wield Temperance and Vengeance. I always hold them back handed when in combat." Maya said.

"It's definitely gonna take some getting used to." Rainbow said summoning Earthshaker. "Took me a bit to get used to Earthshaker and how heavy it was. In a way, you and I are carrying similar burdens, Jess. This blade belonged to Terra, as that one was Ven's. Looks like we've both got peoples swords helping us out."

"But in a way, it feels as though they're still with us." Jesse said.

"But...that still isn't gonna change my mind. I'm going to strike him down no matter what. Xehanort." Rainbow said growling in anger.

"I don't understand… who is this Xehanort?" Jago asked.

"He's one of the most sinister guys you'll ever meet, is who he is. He used to be a keyblade master himself, but then he gave it all up to seek the darkness and try to start an event that happens millenia ago." Hope said.

"Yes...the Keyblade War." Aqua said.

"We were there at the last battlefield the keyblade wars occured. Xehanort was trying to forge the X-Blade using Ven, and trying to turn Terra to his side. Or so we thought." Hope said.

"In truth, he was turning Terra into a vessel of darkness so he could live to see the Keyblade War...and he succeeded." Rainbow said crying a bit.

"But the war never happened. We took Xehanort and Vanitas down, but it cost Terra's life and Ven being put to sleep. If we'd known Xemnas was his nobody… we could have prevented Xehanort from reincarnating like Lea and the others." Sunset said.

"It's not your fault. I didn't know either. When a person's heartless and Nobody are slain, the original returns. There was no way we could have known ahead of time." Mickey said.

"Or prevented it, from the way you say it." Ramona said.

"Xehanort is a strategist. He's been planning far ahead likely even before he met his first end." Mickey said.

"If that's the case… if Xehanort's a tactician, shouldn't he be planning his next move? Why would Vanitas say he is here?" Betty asked.

"Most likely to taunt Aqua and Rainbow, like Vanitas did me." Jesse said.

"I don't care if it's a taunt. If there's any chance he's here, I'm taking it." Rainbow said.

"You musn't get careless, Rainbow, one wrong move and he could finish you off." Ace said.

"I realize that...he almost succeeded one time too. But...I have to do this." Rainbow said.

"It's useless, Ace. Nothing's going to deter her at this point." Ross said.

"I'm not trying to stop her. I'm just telling her not to lose focus when that time comes, that is all." Ace said.

"Land! Dead ahead! And it looks like trouble too." Saber said as they looked upon the port to see large creatures of darkness attacking the port.

"Heartless." Jexi said.

"Big ones, too. Who do you think sent em? Maleficent? Pete?" Connor asked.

"No, they wouldn't waste their time with a world like this." Mayumi said.

"No...its him. I know it." Rainbow said as she looked past the Heartless as there stood a silver haired boy with a familiar keyblade. "Xehanort. He's here."

"That's him?! But he's so...young-looking!" Okuyasu said.

"Master Okuyasu, remember that they said he possessed Terra's physical body. He looks younger because he has control of a younger body." Escanor said.

"No, that's the young one. The Xehanort from before he became that evil man. But he's just as evil." Lacy said.

"You think he's seen us?" Stoj asked.

"Oh, he hasn't. But I sure have." a voice said as Allen stood over them on the mast.

"Allen!" Daisy said.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Daisy. Under my master's orders, I'm not allowed to harm you...but the others...they are fair game." Allen said smiling.

"And what're you gonna do about it? You're just a butler!" Natsu said.

"Oh I am more than just a simple…" Allen said before a bullet was fired through his body only for no blood to come out and no bullet to go through the other side. "Now...that's rude."

"Whoa, I dunno who fired the shot but… that didn't even go through his body!"

"No...its being devoured by my body." Allen smiled as his body was growing larger as it became more blob like.

"He's a slime!" Ty said.

"A what?" Connor asked.

"A slime. Seemingly a regular monster, but with no corporeal form, it can take any shape it wants. Obviously, normal attacks won't do a thing to him." David said.

"He's quite right. My body is composed of a powerful acid. Anything physical that touches me, dissolves in a matter of seconds." Allen said.

"Well let's see how you can handle magic." Ace said as he started casting a spell. "Can you handle the temperature of the sun? **Crimson Flare!** " Ace chanted as multiple pillars of fire rose up underneath him hitting him 10 times.

"Hehehe." Allen said unharmed. "Was that your best?"

"Damn you!" Ace shouted.

"Calm down, Ace. He's just toying with us." Maya said.

"If normal attacks or magic won't work, then how are we supposed to land a hit on this guy?" Ross said.

"Uh…" Asta said drawing a sword from his grimoire and throwing it like a Boomerang at allen. "Catch!"

The sword only cut through Allen but the cut regenerated.

"Thought that would work." Asta said.

"Well, anti-Magic's out." Tapu Fini said.

"We need to leave now." Zinia said as the ship was falling apart. "His acid is breaking the ship apart!"

"We gotta jump to the port!" Asta said.

"With those big heartless still there? Are you nuts?!" USApyon asked.

"Got any better ideas?" Connor said.

"He's right, we're running out of time, and options!" David said.

"We need to move now!" Ace said jumping off the ship and onto shore.

The others followed suit, as one of the big heartless took notice of the groups flying right at him.

"Here's a boot in your face!" Ty said kicking a heartless in the eyes.

"How about this? **Final Ray!** " Ace shouted as he fired a huge laser of light in the air at one of the Heartless completely vaporizing it.

Xehanort watched from afar before he saw Rainbow running at him. He quickly blocked as she struck with her sword. "So its you...I had assumed you had died."

"I'm not gonna die...not till I kill you!" she said as the two clashed.

"We need to help Rainbow!" Al shouted fending off one of the giant heartless with Papelne.

"We have bigger problems!" Sam said as Allen was heading back to shore. "Why are they even here? Is this some ambush?"

"No...I think I know what this is. The Law of Neutralization...he's here!" Jexi said.

"!" Ace widened his eyes as he heard what Jexi said and looked for the kid as he was able to spot him unconscious. "There he is!"

"Ah...Neutral. I have been looking for you." Allen said.

"Not another step!" David said as he kicked a soccer ball, coating it with ice as it flies towards Allen.

"Nice shot!" Ace complimented.

"Hah, a soccer ball? Like that's going to…" Allen said as it hit him straight on in the stomach. "What….? Argh… what's happening to me?" he asked as his body was hardening.

"You really gotta pay attention. Don't you know your own kind can't stand the cold?" Ty asked.

"Slime solidifies in ice. It's basic science, really." David said.

"Amazing coming from you, Dave. Science never was your best subject, but good to see that it helps." Takeshi said.

"Shall I have Shiva finish him off after I ask him some questions?" Ace asked.

"You hear that, slimeball? You better answer honestly if you don't want him to sic his ice girl on you." Zelos said.

"If you don't answer, you're gonna wind up in Shiva's Diamond Dust Hell." Ace threatened. "Now where is the Eidolon's soul?"

"You mean the one I devoured?" Allen asked smiling as he was shifting to his previous form due to the exposure of the cold with some of it still showing.

"You ate an Eidolon?!" Connor asked.

"Yes. I devoured it and its soul is now bonded to mine." Allen said.

"Not for long." Ace said as he held his Pendant.

"Oh...I think I will. Neutral...I order you to attack." Allen said smiling evilly.

The child's eyes opened in response as a pulse went over the town.

"Gah!" Hope said. "This power….! That was one heck of a startup…"

"Oh that isn't a start up." Allen said smiling as he got back up.

"Stay down!" Lacy said. "Huh? Somethings wrong! I can't stretch!"

"What you all experienced was his power. The power we have worked hard to cultivate. This is a monster inside the body of a child. Neutral...wielder of the law...Law of Neutralization!" Allen said.

"But did you honestly think it would effect me?" Ace shouted firing a blast of Light at him only for nothing to happen.

"All powers are turned off. Heck, even my powers are unable to manifest. The only thing that works is a person's natural strength and power." Allen said.

"Al can you use your Syega?" Ace asked his teammate.

"He said natural abilities. So...would people using weapons work too?" Harumi asked.

"Yes...though its a waste. This boy is nothing but an emotionless killer." Allen said.

"How dare you say that about a child, I will Kill you!" Ace said.

"Keep your cool, Ace." Connor said.

"You couldn't kill me anyway...because Neutral will kill you first." Allen said as Neutral lumbered towards them.

"We've got to get that kid away from him somehow!" Ross said.

"And how do we do that? We're completely powerless!" Lucy said.

"Natural strength, huh? If that's the case…" Ross said charging at Neutral who then grabbed him by the horns as he was pushing.

"Geez, that kid's strong!" Connor said.

"He is the perfect product. Our perfect warrior and weapon!" Allen said as Neutral and Ross continued to push.

"A weapon? Is that all you Hobbyists see people as?" Gale said.

"People? That is no person! He's nothing but a living Law!" Allen said.

Ross was struggling to push back against Neutral. Neutral was about to attack Ross, but then out of nowhere, Izuku grabbed onto Neutral from behind only for Neutral to switch and grab onto his arms and starting to crush the bone.

"Deku!" Ochako said.

"Ross, now!" Izuku said before he was lifted up.

"Fall…" Neutral muttered as he slammed Izuku into Ross.

"Yes! Thats it, Neutral! Crush them!" Allen said.

"No...you won't crush anyone." Izuku said weakly getting up with Ross as Rachel was joining them.

(Cue- My Hero Academia- Jet Set Run)

"Still you think you can stop our weapon of destruction? Fine. Neutral, obliterate them!" Allen ordered.

"Ve von't try to stop him. Ve're here...to save Neu!" Rachel said as Neutral stopped.

"Neu...what is...Neu?" Neutral asked.

"Your nickname." Rachel said.

"Neu...I...approve." Neutral said.

"He...approves?" Allen pondered. "He shouldn't even be showing some form of like or emotion at this point."

"Don't you see, Allen?" Rachel asked. "Humans are not tools to be used. Ve are people as vell. One zat decides our own fate!"

"Decide? Neu...has choice?" he asked.

"Yes...you have a choice! You aren't someone's tool! You aren't their property! You can be anyone you choose to be!" Izuku said.

This made Neutral stop cold.

"What are you doing?! Don't listen to this drivel! I order you to finish them!" Allen said.

"Neu...not sure...what he should do." he said.

"You don't have to zink hard on zis. Listen to your conscience and it vill tell you." Rachel said.

Neu stood there for a moment before he lifted a fist. "Neutral...Punch!" he said swinging an arm around as he turned around and punched Allen in the stomach making him cough blood.

"You...Neutral...you are…" Allen said.

"Neu….I like...Neu better. But...I don't like you." Neu said before Allen fell unconscious.

"Now then, you have something that belongs to me as I will be taking it back." Ace said as he held his hand out as a small White orb flew out of Allen as it took the form of a colossal giant.

"I am Alexander. My Holy Judgement shall rain down on those who you deem evil." Alexander said before he turned back into the orb and flew into Ace as he put a hand over his chest.

"Huh. Guess that big guy wasn't fully digested." Hope said. "But isn't it ironic?"

"How so?" Jago asked.

"I'll let the otaku explain it better. David, if you would?" Hope asked.

"Well, Alexander's summoner in Final Fantasy XIII was also called Hope." David said.

"Ehhhhh?!" Ace screamed as his eyes widened into white and he facefaulted with his legs in the air. "I'm ok."

"Still, that was quite the shock." Hope said before Neu had fallen unconscious as the pulse retracted into him.

"Neu as well? Oh right… His Law's limit must've been up." David said.

"Yeah. We should bring him to an inn to recover, also there is something I must tell you all later." Ace said as he carried Neu bridal style.

"I'm glad all is...wait...what about Rainbow?" Lacy said.

"In 3… 2… 1…" David counted down.

Rainbow was soon sent flying to them completely beaten.

"Pathetic. You claim to have become stronger...but all I see is the weak prideful girl that I defeated long ago." Xehanort said.

"Xehanort… why did you bring the organization back? What's your plan for all this?" Hope said before Rainbow got up and switched to Arpeggio.

"Xehanort!" she shouted charging at him.

"Some people do not learn." Xehanort said as time stopped around him as he attacked Rainbow repeatedly before it resumed. When it did, Arpeggio was broken to bits as Rainbow was beaten more. "Goodbye...foolish girl." he said vanishing in darkness.

"We need a couple of healers, now!" Ace shouted as he carried Neu over to Rainbow and laid him down next to her as he began healing them.

"Cura!" Kirumi casted in junction with Ace.

"Damn it…" Rainbow said punching a fist to the ground. "Why can't...I beat him just once?" she said to herself as tears rolled down.

"Because you rely too much on your emotions. If you don't keep a cool head in battle, the enemy will have beaten you before you could even make a move." Sectonia said.

"This is why I told you not to be careless, Rainbow. You don't have to take the burden alone." Ace said continuing to heal her.

"You don't get it. This is something I have to do alone. Its something only I can do alone. I made a promise...and I won't break it." Rainbow said.

"Shut up and listen to me, Rainbow Dash! Just because you made a promise doesn't mean you have to bear it alone. All of your friends are here with you including me." Ace said.

"Grrr. Just….shut….up!" Rainbow shouted socking Ace in the face. She then came to and realize what she had done.

Ace started tearing up as he looked away and ran off.

"Rainbow…" Twilight said.

"Guys… I…" Rainbow said before running off.

"Rainbow! Come back!" Jexi shouted as she ran.

"Don't… she needs some time alone. Besides… I felt something changing in her body. Dunno what it is, though." Hope said.

Rachel, David and Sectonia walked over to Ace.

"You… You doing okay?" Rachel asked.

"*Sniff* I don't even know. Am I helpless just by standing and seeing my friends get hurt?" Ace said covering his face with his knees.

"Rainbow just has a few things to get over. She didn't mean to hurt you." Sectonia said.

"*Sniff* I know. I just want to be there and support my friends and family in their time of need." Ace said as he continued to cry.

"Listen… I know how it feels. David promised me that he'd help me destroy the Dimension Mirror, and all I could do in return was keep my past to myself. But… it wasn't until recently that I realized I was really hurting my friends by doing so." Sectonia said.

"I'm glad you understand, but you all mean so much to me that I don't want to lose any of you. I love all of you with all my heart, not as a comrade but as a friend." Ace said looking at the three crying.

"Same here. I don't have any special abilities of my own, so before the whole Neu incident, I zought I was nothing more zan a burden myself." Rachel said. "But ven I brought Neu to decide his fate, I realized zat I changed someone's life regardless."

"I see. You have a good heart, Rachel." Ace said as he smiled tearfully.

"Vell, I'm German, so my people don't have ze best reputation after World War II, but I do vat I can to not let something like zat bother me. As long as I can change lives, and be a hero, it doesn't really matter vere I come from. Anyone can be a hero, even someone as powerless as me." Rachel said.

"Wait… You don't have any special abilities at all?" Leonora asked.

"Ja. Zat's right." Rachel said.

"That means any and all power-neutralization techniques...wouldn't affect you at all!" Teresa said.

"Nein. I am above zem." Rachel said.

"So that's why you're so skilled with a Naginata. You're just a peaked psychical girl."

"Ja. My skill vith weaponry compensates for my lack of powers." Rachel said.

"Which means if we lose the ability to fight...we have someone who can pick up the slack." Jexi said.

"So, Ace. Zere's nothing to vorry about. As long as I can still breathe, you don't have to vorry about anything." Rachel said.

"You're right. Thanks Rachel." Ace said before he saw his pendant have a Rose Red color appear on one of the spots.

"Rose Red for Rachel. How fitting." Escanor said.

"Let's head into the inn now. We need rest before reaching Zofia Castle tomorrow." Celica said.

"Good call. After everything that's happened, we can all use some rest." David said.

"But...Rainbow…" Pinkie said.

"I think she needs time to herself for now." Izuku said.

"David, Rachel, Sectonia?" Ace said before he pulled all three of them into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But… I never said anything." David said.

"But you were there for me when I was down. So thank you for being there for me." Ace said before he walked to the Inn carrying Neu.

"Rainbow… Verever you've gone… Vatever you do, please… Never lose heart." Rachel said.


	9. Rainbow's Reflection

We turn to the woods in Zofia as Rainbow was continuing to run as she cried. "Why...did I do that?" she thought as she remembered herself punching Ace. "I know I was angry...but I didn't mean to slug the guy. Its like my anger put my body into overdrive."

She soon slowed to a stop as she looked at her hand. "Was this what dad was talking about? When he said I'd be going through changes. So...my anger was a trigger of some kind?" she thought as she sat. "I got no clue. I just wish...someone can tell me what's going on..."

Rainbow then looked at her blade as she thought back to first joining the group as well as all the places they had come and gone from as she shed a tear. "I just...don't wanna be a burden. I gotta be there for them. Be their shield. Just like…" she said looking at the wayfinder in her pocket. "He was."

She then started having flashbacks of being with Terra as he trained hard on other worlds and fought hard as the two shared a few laughs.

"He was as strong as they could be. I may wield his blade, but it doesn't make me as strong as him. I just...wanna understand this whole thing more." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Seems like you got a lot on your mind." a voice said.

"Great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head." Rainbow said.

"I'm above you, knucklehead." the voice said as Rainbow looked up to see a guy hanging from the tree albeit….au...natural.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rainbow shouted in shock.

"Sorry. I was just grabbing something and fell from the cliffs and into this tree." he said.

"And your clothes…" Rainbow said.

"Left them on the cliff." he said.

"Ugh. If I get you down, you gotta talk from behind a bush, please." Rainbow said.

A few minutes later, the guy stood behind the bush showing a very kept in shape body and bright cyan hair. "Whew. Thanks, girly. You saved my life!" he said.

"Wish I could have saved myself from seeing that scene." Rainbow muttered.

"Now...you were having some kind of problem, right?" he asked. "Something to do...with latent power right?"

"Yeah… I ended up hurting someone I didn't mean to with it." Rainbow said.

"I see. It's obvious now. You're an Error...or at least the child of one." he said.

"What? No! Absolutely….wait...how did you…" Rainbow said.

"Error's power only awakens during states of strong emotion. I know. I'm one too." he said.

"Really? So...it wasn't just my universe?" Rainbow asked.

"No. Governments had knowledge of the original 12 before they were revealed during the rift crisis. Anyway, I was part of their first batch. I was only about 3 at the time. Combated an invading force." he said.

"Wow. So…" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. I choose to live outside. A lot of us did." he said.

"Tell me something. Am I a monster because of this power?" Rainbow asked.

"That is a no can do! Monsters are another story. They have scary teeth, massive fur and bad breath." he said portraying one with acting as Rainbow laughed. "See? Smiling now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. So hey...tell me something. If you had a choice between staying the same with others or leaving to improve yourself...what would you take?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm. That is a tough choice. Well, I don't think you want a direct answer from me. I make a lot of them on a daily basis. But...if you were to ask me...I would go with my heart to decide what the best action would be." he said.

"Go with my heart huh?" Rainbow said taking out a strange looking pad. "Hmm. Okay. I think I know what I have to do now. Thank you."

"No worries!" he said running in the distance.

"If only I could get that image out of my head." Rainbow said shuttering as she pressed a few buttons as her father's picture came up.

"Honey, hey! Didn't think you'd call me so soon." he said.

"Hey, dad. Listen, I need to talk to you right now. See...recently...as in today. I unintentionally hurt someone with my power." Rainbow said.

"Oh...that is serious." Bow said.

"So listen...you said you would train me when this sort of thing came up. Take me on as a temp member of the Coalition." Rainbow said. "Is that offer…"

"It's always open, honey. You're my little girl after all." Bow said.

"Dad. Knock it off. I'm not a little kid." Rainbow said laughing. "Well...It took some thinking and...I've decided. After we finish business here in Valentia...I'll be using this and joining you guys to train me."

"Of course. We'll be ready whenever you are." Bow said.

"Thanks." Rainbow said hanging up. "Now…" she said running off. "I need to get back to them. I need to apologize to Ace. I gotta make my time last with them." Rainbow said.

Meanwhile with the man, he walked the woods bare as he pondered.

"Hmm. That rainbow hair...I swear I've seen it before. Wait...the Bow man guy! That's where I remember it. Could she be…" he said.

"Honey!" a voice said as a young woman with long red hair ran to him with clothing. "You really shouldn't run off like that."

"Sorry, babe. I got a little distracted." he said laughing a bit as he took the clothes. "So, the other guys miss me yet?"

"They're combing the woods for you because they thought a bear dragged you off." she said.

"Geez. Those morons...can't leave em alone for a minute." he said putting on futuristic clothing. "Well, nothing we can do about that. Better go let them know their fearless leader has return."

"You always make me sweat whenever you talk like that. The good kind." the woman said as she fell into his arms.

"And after we're done with those Dimensional Hero guys, I swear we'll have the honeymoon of our life." he said.

"Oh Driver…" she said.

"Yeah, Cache." he said as they kissed. "Now...about time we got back. Can't leave them to their own devices for too long."


	10. The War of Deliverence Begins!

In a dark field, a bee like creature emerges from a mass of darkness. It's revealed to be Sectonia's old body except with a Heartless symbol where the heart should be.

The scene switches to the inn, where Sectonia wakes up with a start.

"Whoa, you okay? You look like heck." Sunset said.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Sectonia said. "I saw...me. Or rather, my old body, but...as a Heartless."

"A..A Heartless?!" Sunset said nearly falling out of bed.

"Are you sure Sectonia?" Al asked.

"I would never forget such a haunting visage." Sectonia said.

"Well, you don't look like one. It was probably just a nightmare." Sunset said.

"That's...what I'm hoping." Sectonia said.

"Nooooooooo!" Ace screamed from one of the rooms.

"Sounds like Sectonia isn't the only one having nightmares." Sunset said.

"Oh for the love of...what is it Ace? Some of us prefer sleep." Leonis said waking in the bed next to him.

Ace had sweat pouring down his face and fear in his widened eyes like he saw something horrible.

"Ace...what is it?" Natsu asked.

"I saw something horrible, like a vision." Ace said as he put a hand over his eyes.

"A vision? Think clearly. What was it that you saw?" Jexi said.

"It felt so real, like I was actually there." Ace said as he began describing the vision he saw. "We were on some kind of war torn battlefield, but that wasn't the worst part. I held Al's lifeless body in my arms in front of Jago when he was possessed, and I saw Stoj, Mari, Maya, and Papalne on the ground lifeless as well. Oh god it was horrible!" Ace said as he began crying from the vision.

"Whoa. Calm down. No one is going to die like that." Ty said.

"Ace...I am so sorry for your losses." Dark said.

"No one died yet, you morbid idiot!" Leonis said.

"He's talking about his team. He saw a premonition where they all died…" Fox said.

"Not to mention that he has no parents and his brother is missing. He's been alone for far too long." Kurochi said.

"Agreed. But this war torn field in his vision sends chills down my spine." Fox said.

"Me too… its creepy." Hope said.

"Hmm. It could be he's gonna get caught in a war sometime in the future." Connor said.

"But it could be one of the possible future's I have as well if I went with Alm." Ace said.

"Hmm. True. Yesterday's little spat between him and Celica has sent a lot on edge." Jexi said.

"Is it ok if my team is one of the groups to go with Celica?" Ace asked. "If I go with her then the vision won't come to pass and it'll alter my future."

"You're making too big a deal out of it but...fine. You can be one of the four groups that follow Celica." Jexi said.

"Have we decided which groups will go with Alm and Celica?" Jago asked.

"David's group is going with Alm, we know that for a fact." Connor said. "For me...Think mine will go with the lovely Celica."

"Ok so that's one group with Alm and Two with Celica so far." Roy said. "What about you Hope? Jexi?"

"Hmm. I think I might go with Celica too." Jexi said.

"Three for Celica. That means one more, and the rest go with Alm." Takeshi said.

"I'll go with Alm." Ty said.

"Me too." Zexi said.

"Hope, Jack. It's down to you two." Connor said.

"Okay, clearly you wanna go with Celica, brother, so let's make it interesting. I'll flip a coin. Heads, you go. Tails, I'll go." Jack said.

"Sounds fair." Hope said.

Jack then flipped the coin as it flew through the air before Jack caught it. "Look at that. Tails. I win." Jack said.

"Nuts… Ah well. Fair is fair." Hope said.

"Don't worry Hope. We'll keep an eye on Celica." Ace reassured him before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh I almost forgot, I made something for each of the leaders." Ace said as he pulled out seven pendants similar to his but they were all clear.

"Whoa… sick." Hope said as his pendant was blue with the Blue Lantern corps symbol. The color slots were circled around the symbol.

"When did you have time to make these?" Jexi asked looking at his.

"When we were at the castle I made these pendants similar to mine but they will gain different colors based on the bonds you made with your teammates and will also have your symbol." Ace explained.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool. Speaking of which, has anyone seen David, Rainbow and Jesse?" Ty asked twirling his black and steel pendant that had the design of a dragon. The scales were the color slots.

"David told me they're stepping outside to discuss something in private." Ross said.

It was outside…

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah...I've made a decision. After we're done here in Valentia...I'm gonna leave the Dimensional Heroes for awhile to train under my dad." Rainbow said.

"In that case… Do you mind if I come along?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse? Are you sure about this?" David asked.

"I am. After my fight with Vanitas, I realized that I have a long way to go before I can live up to my old master's teachings." Jesse said. "Plus, I don't want to end up dragging you guys down when I go off the handle with him again. I'm going to train so that I can keep my cool when I face him again."

"Hmm… I see you've put a lot of thought into this." David said.

"I did. Don't worry. Like Rainbow, it won't be for long. I'll come back once I get my bearings straight." Jesse said.

"Yeah. And I've worked out my goal too. With luck, we might finish at the same time." Rainbow said.

"Then you guys better come back soon." Roy said approaching them. "It won't be the same for Jexi and the girls without you Dashy. And don't worry my lips are sealed till were done here."

"Thanks. It would be more painful if I told them. And I know some of them would try and keep me around." Rainbow said.

"Same thing for me, Jesse. Make sure to write or give us a call when you get the chance so we'll know how you're holding up." David said.

"Hey Rainbow?" Ace said as he walked outside as well. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard. Can you forgive me?" He asked as he held his hand out to shake. "Friends?"

"No...I should apologize. I lost my temper and slugged ya. I'm sorry." Rainbow said.

"Apology accepted." Ace said as he pulled Rainbow into a hug as a Sky Blue color appeared on his pendant.

"Ah, that reminds me. Ace, did you and the other leaders discuss the formation?" David asked. "I was too wrapped up in this that I couldn't attend."

"It's alright. the groups going with Alm are you, Hope, Zexi and Ty. I'm going to follow Celica with Jack, Jexi and Connor." Ace said. "Also I made you this." He said as he held out one of the pendants. David's pendant was Ice Blue with a Snowflake design with the crystals representing the color slots.

"Wow… This is so cool!" David said. "Uh… Both figuratively and literally."

"I'm glad you like it also…" Ace trailed off as he sensed a dangerous presence. "Guys something is approaching us fast, whatever it is it's not human. Prepare for battle!" He exclaimed drawing his sword.

Dashing straight at the inn were a pack of Velociraptors that made the civilians flee in terror. The one in front was as the most unique, as it was half dinosaur, but it had cybernetic enhancements on its body and tail and blue crystal claws.

"A pack of Velociraptors, in medieval times. You don't see that everyday, huh?" Connor asked brushing up his Lone Star Pendant.

"No time for jokes! We have to take them down now!" David said.

"I betcha these things were sent by ARIA." Ace said.

"Most likely… Whoever that is." Jesse said.

"The Head of Ultratech who sent those agents after us." Ace said.

"Did any of them even give an explanation why?" Connor asked.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, we need to focus on driving these dinos out." David said.

"Sorry Velociraptors but your about to go extinct." Ace said as his eyes glowed White Blue and a silhouette of Shiva appeared above him. "Huh?" The Silhouette engulfed Ace in a bright light as a bow made of diamond dust appeared in his hands. "What is this?" He asked as he pulled the string and an arrow of ice appeared as he took aim. "Are you guys seeing this?"

"Clean as day. Use it!" Connor said.

"Alright. Firing!" Ace shouted releasing the arrow as it encased one of the Velociraptors in Ice. "Holy Crap!"

The raptors quickly followed the alpha's orders. Some of them started breathing streams of fire to melt the one encased. While doing that, the Alpha targeted the groups. She sent a pack to surround the groups as she went for the closest one, Ty. She ran at him before skidding to a halt, firing a stream of flames as her skid created sparks, she stared at Ty before snapping her jaws.

"I think I know you." Ty said. "There were a bunch of you guys on sale on the black market awhile back. They called you guys Stalkers. Didn't know Ultratech made you. But i think the buyers spoke about a vicious one like you. It is you, isn't it? They call you Riptor."

Riptor snarled and then charged at him.

"You're a quick girl ain't ya? Too bad, I don't dig reptiles!" Ty said grabbing her by the jaws and flipping her onto her back, breaking it. "King! Do that… petrification thing with your spear!"

"I'm on it." King said. "Form three: Fossilization! Plus form five: Increase!" King said as the spear multiplied as they jabbed into the velociraptors as they quickly turned to stone.

"(Impressive…)" Hisako said.

"I didn't know you could combine your Sacred Treasures effects together." Betty said. "Do they all do that?"

"No. That was an experiment of mine that turned out well." King said.

"ARIA's gonna be a little curious to find these guys turned to stone all at once." Hope said.

"It'll take her awhile to figure out how to reverse it." King said.

"Alright Velociraptors you are…. Outta here!" Ace shouted as he galactic punted the dinosaurs back to ARIA.

"Geez! Those were stone. You realize they'll shatter on impact right?" King asked.

"Don't worry. I put a nullifying spell on them so they won't shatter when they return to ARIA." Ace reassured.

"You do realize this means they'll come after you again, right?" Alvin asked.

"Besides those dinosaurs, we ran into Cinder, Sadira, Fulgore and Spinal twice. But we'll be ready." Ace said.

"And since we're splitting off, they'll have a hard time picking us all off." David said.

"Right, also what do you make of this Bow?" Ace asked as he held out the Diamond Dust Bow.

"Looks amazing." David said. "Shiva really has outdone herself with this one."

"I think the other Eidolons may be capable of this as well, turning into weapons." Ace theorized. "It'll be easier for me to call upon them like this while on this world."

"Also, since the Dimensional Heroes won't be with us for a while, I think we'll bring a few extra hands out." David said as he released the Tapu Guardians, Leonora released Oscar and Teresa, Leia sends out Reshiram, Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion, and Mayumi brings out Necrozma.

"That reminds me. Hope, shouldn't we bring...her out for a bit?" Titanica asked.

"Oh right." Hope said as Lunala created an ultra wormhole. Crawling out of it was a small child with red and orange hair and feather like attachments to it.

"How cute! Who is she?" Ace asked.

"Her name is Suzaku. She's a Phoenix Beastman." Hope said.

"Can I hold her?" Ace asked.

"Sure. She's been cooped up on the ship for awhile." Hope said.

"Oh my goodness you are the cutest thing I've ever seen." Ace said as he held Suzaku and tickled her a bit and she laughed.

"She's grown a bit since last time." David said.

"Yeah. Well, she did get burned to ashes and had to reborn herself." Hope said. "She's just recently grown enough to get a human form back."

"Really? You've been keeping her up on the ship for a year, and NOW you decide to bring her out?" Lloyd asked.

"She was but a little chick. But I spent time watching and reteaching her things." Inga said.

"We've been treating her like family. I know i'm not the best when it comes to being a dad, but a part of me felt responsible for her rebirth when we fought her in Vah Rudania and she was killed by Fireblight Ganon. I wanna be the one to help her be the person she was before she died. Even if she is immortal." Hope said.

"Immortal?" Ace asked.

"Phoenixes are rare creatures. Everytime they're killed, they're reborn from their own ashes." Daisy said.

"Do they still retain their memories?" Ace asked as he held Suzaku.

"Hard to say. No one's ever documented such an occurrence." Daisy said.

"But she's our responsibility. And I'm not letting go of it, ever." Hope said as Suzaku smiled. Suddenly one of the slots on his pendant lit up with a fiery mix of orange, yellow and red. "Whoa… so that's what it feels like."

"You'll get used to it." Ace said.

"Well, guess it's time to split up." Jexi said.

"Yeah, take good care of her." Ace said as he held Suzaku out to Hope.

"I intend to." Hope said proudly.

"Well, off we go." Jack said as the four groups going with Celica headed off.

"I hope we see eachother again!" Ace shouted waving to the four groups going with Alm as he walked away with his team and the other three groups.


	11. The Groups Ordeals

We first join with the group accompanying Celica as they cross the vast grasslands of Zofia as they head for Mila's temple.

"Listen, Celica, about that whole argument with Alm… it didn't go to well i know, but wasn't it a bit harsh? You two were friends as kids." Connor said.

"I will not stand by as senseless war goes on in my presence." Celica said.

"I know that, but…" Connor said.

"Connor, maybe just let her think to herself right now." Betty said.

"Good point." Connor said.

"Still, you gotta wonder where Celica will go from here. We are going to Mila's temple, but what then?" Skull asked.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Jack said before they saw a commotion nearby. "Though that may have to wait."

They looked at the harbor where they saw two pegasus knights being surrounded by several bandits.

"So...you're more of Grieth's men." the one with green hair said.

"Yeah. A couple o' foreigners like you oughta fetch a pretty penny." one of them said as the bandits were laughing.

"Let's give the pegasus knights a hand." Al said.

"Yes. Agreed." Iida said as the heroes headed into the battle.

"Azura, let's sing a duet." Ace said to Azura.

"Very well Ace." Azura said as both her and Ace's pendants started to glow.

"~ **Sing with me a song of Conquest and Fate the black pillar cracks beneath its weight** ~" Both Ace and Azura sang in sync as a wave of water and ice blew a couple of the bandits away.

"That never gets old…" Connor said firing a couple shots at the bandits nearby.

"Hey! Keep away!" Jexi shouted at the leader. "Ultimate Color...Fist!" he shouted socking the guy with a aura coated fist.

"Nice one!" Ace shouted firing a Diamond Dust Arrow freezing a couple of Bandits.

"Reciprio...Burst!" Iida said ramming into a few of them.

"Bull Thrust!" Asta shouted cutting some down.

"Go, Carmen!" Panther said as Carmen fired upon the soldiers.

"Get the ones with no weapons!" one of them said as they charged at Connor's group.

"Bad choice, gentlemen." Mustang said snapping his fingers as they were consumed by flames.

"Bad choice indeed." Morph said enlarging her hands and swatting the bandits and slamming them to the ground.

"Cold Block!" Al shouted firing four spheres of ice at the bandits.

"Witch...Hunter!" Maka said swinging Soul at them.

It wasn't long before the soldiers were all wiped out as the pegasus knights remained.

"We thank you warriors. My name is Palla and this is my sister Catria.' the green haired one said.

"So what did they mean by...foreigners?" Eijiro asked.

"We are not from this land. We hail from the kingdom of Macedon in Archanea." Palla said.

"So you're from the outrealms?" Reflet asked.

"For someone in your world, yes." Catria said. "We serve Princess Minerva of Macedon, she who once fought alongside the great king Marth himself."

"Marth? Well this is a coincidence...we're actually friends with Marth." Jexi said.

"You once fought alongside Lord Marth?" Palla said.

"Yeah. Its kinda a long story." Wendy said.

"Then we must implore you for your help." Catria said.

"Our sister, Est, she was captured by a pirate known as Greith. We were going after them but we lost them." Palla said.

"Well, if we follow the trail, I'm certain we'll find the pirates lair along the way." Jexi said. "But for safety, we recommend you travel with us."

"Very well. We shall keep you company." Catria said.

"Great. Then you can tell us about Marth and what he's like." Rainbow said as they continued on.

"You did good out there Ace. Normally its Hope or David that take a lot of the work." Jexi said.

"Thank you. I always help my friends shoulder their burden. I'll always help as much as I can." Ace said smiling.

"Eh. I've never really known that feeling much. I've usually been able to handle most of what life throws on me on my own since I was a kid." Jexi said.

"You don't always have to handle things on your own all the time. That's why you have your team and us. To help support you every step of the way." Ace said as he put a hand on Jexi's shoulder.

"I know. The reason I started this team...was cause I was lonely and wanted friends." Jexi said.

"Same as me. The only person I had left was my brother. It seems you and I have more things in common than we thought." Ace said.

"Yeah. I had two brothers who showed me the way to a lot of stuff. Though they're the only ones I've never been able to beat. But that's gonna change one day." Jexi said.

"Yeah and I formed my team to help protect the worlds and find my brother. I always see my teammates as my family after we first met." Ace said.

"Let's both make sure those dreams come true." Jexi said as their pendants glowed at the same time.

Meanwhile with the Deliverance, they had marched through the land as they headed for a forest village. But on the way, they were cut off by forces of Rigel, some familiar.

"Fernand!" Clive said.

"And the guy before him. Who is he?" Hope asked.

"I am Berkut, nephew to his majesty of Rigel." the man said.

"This is how you wish to retain Zofia's ideals? By betraying them?!" David asked.

"It was by chance that I would be under Berkut. He recognizes my ideals." Fernand said.

"And I've gone too long without battle and seek some sport." Berkut said as he charged at Alm.

"Alm, incoming!" David said as Berkut clashed with Alm before noticing the mark on his hand.

"That mark. No. It can't be the Brand. Not on inferior stock like him. Just a false mark." Berkut said as his soldiers followed to his side.

"Hey, you don't get a say in that party. Its invite only." Ty said kicking a soldier in the face. "But we'd be happy to entertain you." Ty said before he was hit with a paralyzing shot.

"Ty!" Hope said before they saw on a hill several thugs in cyber looking armor. "Ah nuts. These guys."

"Remember, we only deliver the blue twerp to the boss. Spare no one!" One of them said as they charged.

"Cypher Punks." Hope said.

"Of course they would be here." Abby said. "Though why after you? I recall you doing nothing to them."

"Um… beats me." Hope said.

"But wasn't Odd the one who fought them, though?" Mayumi asked.

"He fought some of them...after we messed them up in two others." Hope said.

"We heard that you were in our universe, but by the time we got to the space station, you guys were already long gone." one of them said.

"We'll be going for those nerds in the Dimensional Heroes later. Right now, we wanna deal with the one who pissed us off most. And since you're the lone one from your group, it was a pretty logical choice." another said.

"More like a personal one." Hope said.

"Yeah. We're getting revenge for what he did to Nail." one of them said.

"Nail? So I'm guessing you guys are named after machine parts?" Jesse asked.

"The Future Universe is more technologically advanced. Comes with the territory." one of them said.

"Look. I didn't beat up Nail, Odd did." Hope said.

"We're not talking about that. We're talking about how you came and chopped her arm off when she was alone." one of them said.

"What?!" Hope said.

"Enough talk! Blast them!" one of them said as they and Berkut's men charged.

"We have an all out battle on our hands. Don't lose your cool." Gray said.

"Agreed. Prepare for battle!" Alm said.

And so Berkut's men and the Cyber Punks charged the group as Alm and Berkut clashed swords.

"I didn't mutilate Nail's arm, you got me all confused with somebody else! But if you're not gonna listen to me…!" Hope said. "Spectral Lighting!"

He blasted the grunt with electricity, knocking most of them out.

"You guys wear metal armor. That's not exactly a good move with electricity." Hope said.

"Uh...what about the non-armor ones?" Leanne asked as some did not wear armor but strange packs with pylons on them.

"Lightning boxes. Not good." Abby said.

"Okay…. Maybe we should try something else then." Hope said.

"No, you don't understand. They're charged with your electricity and now…" Abby said as bolts were randomly firing at them. "They're firing back ten fold!"

"Yow! Now you tell me!" Hope said.

"What did you think they'd be packing?" Mayumi asked.

"It won't matter much longer." Aqua said. "Thundaga!" she shouted as powerful lighting struck them and overpowered their boxes.

"Okay...we did not think that would happen." one of them said.

"Never underestimate magic." Himiko said.

"Nice job, Aqua. Now, let's get the rest of these guys." David said.

"Fernand is already locked on to Clive, and Alm is in the middle of his duel with Berkut." Takeshi said.

"Let's make sure no one else butts in on them." Zexi said as they battled against the soldiers leaving Clive and Alm to their own battles.

"Like me?" A mysterious voice said as a fireball was heading towards them revealing itself as Cinder.

"Cinder!" David said.

"Haven't you had enough? Ace isn't here, and Ultratech threw everything at us. If you'd have any sense, you'd go back home." Damien said.

"Sorry, but I've still got my orders. Now you're gonna tell me where the brat is or we can do this the hard way." Cinder said producing plasma from his hand.

"Are you people obsessed with the guy or something?" David said.

"No need to waste energy on this fly. I'll go shoo him away." Escanor said approaching Cinder.

"I would not wanna be you today." Cinder said as metal covered his face and he charged at Escanor in a flaming corkscrew.

"Oh. So he's a flaming screw. I best put him in his place than." Escanor said raising his axe. As Cinder got close, the axe hit him as the metal easily cracked and sent Cinder flying, screwing him into a mountain side.

"There he goes again." Zelos said.

"What is with these Ultratech idiots? Don't they realize we outmatch them?" Sting asked.

"Damn it, I've had enough of this! You've proven your point kiddies." Cinder said. "I'll leave the kid alone. Oh! And give him a message for me. Tell him we'll have a friendly rematch anytime, no powers involved." He said as he warped away.

"Yeah, run! Run like the coward you are!" Damien said.

"If there's anything to say about Ultratech, they've got convictions. Wonder what they want with Ace?" Vashyron wondered.

"I think it's something they'll only mention to him. Maybe something related to this Gargos." Mayumi said.

"Possibly." Aqua said. "All we can do for now is keep them off our backs."

It wasn't long before the fighting had stopped as someone from the forest village came to join the deliverance, a mage known as Luthier.

"So...where are we going anyway? You never exactly told us?" Hope asked.

"Desaix's fortress to flush the coward out." Clive said. "And to save someone important to the Deliverance."

"I see. Well, there's not a moment to lose, then." Kenshin said.

"Indeed. We head out now." Clive said.


	12. Mountains, Deserts and Desaix

The Deliverance continued to push through the land as they grew closer to Desaix's fortress.

"So, who is this important someone?" Zexi asked.

"Her name is Mathilda. She is the founder of the Deliverance." Clive said.

"Definitely a big deal. And she's held by Desaix. Ugh…" Sectonia said.

"I don't get it, what's so bad about this Desaix guy again?" Ban asked.

"Desaix is the Chancellor of Rigel, a position he earned by betraying Zofia and killing the previous king." David said.

"He's a scumbag that exploits people for his own gain. All the more reason to take him down!" Alvin said.

"He has a Dragonshield, so normal attacks will barely scratch him. Which means, we'll have to rely on magic." Vera said.

"Wait...I wish to fight him." Gemina said.

"Gemina? Well, Color Fighting and magic are technically the same in principle, but…" Zelos said.

"I cannot stand anyone who uses their power to attain wealth and money. I wanna make him pay." Gemina said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Didn't you tell us you were raised in a mining colony?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, I'd want to bust him up too if I went through what she did." Genis said.

"It's done. Don't show him any mercy." Zexi said.

"I won't." Gemina said.

"Wait, a mining colony? Which one?" Ty asked.

"You know, when someone asks questions like that, it derails the seriousness." Gale said.

"I was just curious." Ty said.

"Besides, the journey wouldn't be enjoyable if we got that serious vibe all the time." Alvin said.

"Look, I am not going to go over the experience again." Gemina said. "Point is...Desaix is mine."

"Is she always like this?" Neu asked.

"I'm not sure. I barely know her." Rachel said.

"I only see her like this when you talk about rare gems or the fabled Eternity Gem." Tulip said.

"Either way, it's good to derail the seriousness every once in a while. Helps relieve some of the tension." David said.

"Though this moment will not last long. We're here." Clive said as they arrived at Desaix's fortress.

"It's likely he won't hand Mathilda over to us. No doubt he'll have archers at the ready." Alm said.

"Then we'll just have to fight archery with archery." Vera said.

"Hey, think you and the bird man can let me in on that action?" Python asked.

"Actually that won't be necessary." Gemina said. "Crystal Ballista!" she said creating crystal ballista from the ground as they fired at the archers and door as she headed in.

"Or we can...just do that." David said.

"Damn… remind me never to get on her bad side." Ban said.

Gemina walked through the fortress as crystals grew wherever she walked. "I've come for Desaix! Come out!" she called.

"You're making quite the mess…" a voice said as a man in armor with a shield with a dragon emblem came out. "So much rage.. And you're making crystals grow just by moving through my fortress. I suppose you've come for the Leader of Deliverance."

"Just shut up." Gemina said raising an arm as crystals grew out and hit Desaix point on as he coughed up blood.

"So much anger…" Desaix said. "What fuels it?"

"That you don't need to know, bastard!" Gemina said attacking once more.

"This woman is crazy!" he said as he ran to a private room.

"Oh you aren't getting away that easy." she said running after and to a heavily armed door. "Crystal Katana!" she said making a katana and slashed through the door. She then ran through as she saw Desaix running to the forest. "I can end it here and now. Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art! Crystal...Wyvern!" she shouted creating a large serpent like dragon that surged forth, devouring all in its path, including the trees. When the dust settled, the crystal dragon stood in a coiled position as inside was a few soldiers and Desaix forever petrified inside.

"Gemina, thats enough!" Hope said as the others caught up.

"Hope's right. You didn't have to take it this far!" Lloyd said..

"It's fine." Gemina said happily. "We're good."

"No it isn't. Do you honestly believe you're any better than the people you lash out at?" Jude asked.

"You destroyed the fortress completely and cleared an entire forest. This isn't what color fighters, or heroes, should do." Continella said.

"I never said I was a hero. This was for the good of the people." Gemina said.

"That's not the point we're trying to make here! You're a hero as long as Zexi is your leader. What if you throw another fit like that and he gets caught in the crossfire, huh?" David asked.

"I would avoid it." Zexi said.

"Zexi, don't you see? We can't trust her if she's going to keep lashing out like this. Is what you went through really so painful that you have to be so serious all the time?" David asked.

"Will you calm down? They'll be free in a day anyway." Gemina said.

"David… I think it's best if you let this go." Hope said. "Wait...free?"

"Yeah. After the wyverns been unleashed for a day, it shatters into shards and releases anyone who has at least some kindness in their hearts." Gemina said.

"So Desaix will pretty much stay that way, no doubt. Still doesn't excuse the damages, though…" David said.

"It doesn't seem that bad." Gemina said as they saw parts of it blossoming with crystals.

"Wow… it looks even more beautiful now." Diane asked.

"I would have to agree." a voice said as a woman in armor with short blond hair approached.

"It is nice to see you safe, Mathilda." Clive said.

"Same as you, honey." Mathilda said.

"Wait, you two are in a relationship? You lucky bastard." David said.

"We're married actually." Clive said.

"Yes. Right after the fall of our kingdom we wed. Then I began the Deliverance." Mathilda said. "And I owe my rescue to this warrior."

"I accept your thanks." Gemina said.

"We saved her, so where to now?" Lacy asked.

"The Sluice Gate. The only way into Rigel." Clive said.

"Then let us move." Heart said.

As they continued their journey, the Celica group was moving through harsh mountain terrain as they were to approach a desert.

"Great. As if the mountains weren't bad enough…" Connor said.

"As long as we watch our step we'll be fine." Ace reassured.

"You say that like we're not doing things right." Connor said. "This ain't my first Desert crossing."

"I wasn't saying anything wrong, I was just trying to say to be careful because this terrain doesn't seem stable," Ace said.

"He's not wrong. Only pegasus knights and Mages can get across this place easy. Other units… not so much." Betty said.

"I'll scout ahead see if there are any enemies nearby." Stoj said as she flew over the mountain.

"Be careful Stoj!" Ace called out.

"Hey Ace, sorry about mistaking your warning. When you've been Bounty Hunting for as long as i have, youre kinda used to a few things." Connor said.

"It's alright it doesn't hurt to give advice, don't hesitate to ask your teammates for help." Ace said Smiling at him.

"Hold it!" Hawkeye said aiming a gun at Stoj.

"What are you…" Connor said as the gun fired, the bullet zooming past Stoj as it hit someone hiding on top. They were someone in cybernetic clothing.

"Damn, that hurts!" they said.

"Damn it. Cage the fairy!" they said as a net fired at Stoj trapping her inside. "Now kick their asses!" another said as a slew of soldiers came out.

"That armor...the Cypher Punks!" Odd said.

"Stoj! Damn you Cypher Punks! Give her back or you're gonna get burned." Ace said as his eyes glowed red and a silhouette of Ifrit appeared above him as it turned into Gauntlets.

"We don't think so kid. Let em loose!" another said as familiar robots came from the mountains. They were several Fulgore units.

"What in the? How did they?" Jago asked.

"You kidding? These seemed like they were put together by children. Hacking them was easy." another said as they laughed as they rained down on the group.

"Guys give me some cover while I rescue Stoj." Ace said as he punched and kick his way through some of the Cypher Punks with the Hellfire Gauntlets. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"You know… it would be interesting to have a Fulgore on OUR side." Twilight said.

"I think David's ship is teched-out enough to house one of their models." Oracle said.

"Plus, this alliance has the best tech specialists in the multiverse. Reprogramming one of them should be no problem!" Tails said.

"Hey, Ace! While your busy, capture one of those Fulgore things!" Natsu shouted.

"You got it!" Ace shouted as he was running towards one of the Fulgore's holding Stoj. "Alright you piece of junk! Hand over Stoj and prepare to be shut down!"

They shook their head no as they handed her over to a few of the punks.

"Let's book it!" they said as they slid down the mountain.

"Damn it! You just dug your own grave scrap pile!" Ace said. "Now Die!" He said as he was engulfed in flames and rushed towards Fulgore dealing a barrage of punches and kicks and finished by launching a large fireball. "Meteor Strike!"

The Fulgore unit then collapsed after losing power as Ace walked over to it and then collapsed onto his knees as he pounded his fist on the ground.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Ace yelled upset he failed to rescue his friend. "I'm so sorry Stoj. *Cries*."

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Oracle said showing a device with a blinking light. "I shot a tracker into one of them before they escaped."

"Then we'll be able to track the bastards who kidnapped Stoj. Thank you Oracle." Ace said as he hugged her.

"Futaba Sakura. You can also call me that if you want." Oracle said.

"Futaba it is then." Ace said as he smiled when a neon green color appeared on his pendant.

"Anyway, it looks like they're headed for a stronghold in the desert. We can make it if we hurry." Oracle said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah. here's the Fulgore unit for you." Ace said as he showed the shut down robot.

"Perfect. But I'll have to take it apart for now so it doesn't come back online." Tails said.

"Understandable. We can repair and reprogram him once we get back to the ships." Twilight said.

"Come on everyone, my little sister is in danger." Ace said as he ran on ahead with his teammates.

It didn't take them long before they reached a small desert fortress after crossing the mountains. Inside were a large gang of bandits. They stood ready before they saw figures charging at them.

"Let's do it everyone!" Ace said. "Jexi, time for a combo attack!"

"Very well." Jexi said joining with Ace. "Ultimate Color…"

"Slamming Force!" the two of them said as they burst through the bandits and began invading the fortress.

"Nice Job!" Ace said Hi Fiving Jexi before walking over to an injured bandit. "Where is Stoj?"

"Sh-she's...we sold her. To that crazy seamstress." one of them said.

"Seamstress?" Ace said confused until he realized who it was. "Sadira."

"I don't think so. Likely, this seamstress is one of the Hobbyists." Sunset said. "But why buy Stoj?"

"I think I know why. In a universe immersed in technology, creatures like Fairies are hard to come by." Lucy said.

"More like non-existent. Technology eliminates the purpose of magic most of the time." Twilight said.

"What are they gonna use Stoj for?" Papelne said confused.

"I think it's best we rescue her before we have a chance to find out." Sunset said.

"Can you locate her, Futaba?" Ace asked.

"Well this seems like a wild guess but...it seems they're near a pirate hideout." Oracle said.

"We need to hurry. The more we talk here the less time we have to rescue her." Jago said.

"Definitely." Morph said.

They hurried off to the rescue but with Stoj.

"Help! Let me out of here!" Stoj shouted before a door slid over as a woman in a long dress approached.

"Now now. Nevermind all that. I don't need you crying for help." She said.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" Stoj asked.

"No worries. It won't hurt at all." she said getting out a pair of scissors and a measuring tape.


	13. The Couple and the Seamstress

With Alm's group…

They continued to travel along the path that laid before them as they drew closer and closer to the Sluice Gate, the passage way into Rigel.

"Here we go. This gate is suppose to be our final crossing. After, we can take on the Rigelian Empire." Sting said.

"Yes. Our goal is soon within our grasp." Alm said as they came closer to it. Approaching the gate, the only people there was a young man and woman along with several incapacitated soldiers and ripped apart Terrors. Though one of the things that caught their eye was…

"A couple and ...is he not wearing any clothes?" Leanne said.

"Ah...so the Hope squad finally comes." the man said. "We've been patiently waiting for you."

"Put some clothes on weirdo!" Lacy said.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry, I must of lost them when I got carried away." he said reclothing himself.

"You look good even without them, honey." the woman said.

"Thanks, baby." he said.

"Okay...who is this kooky couple?" Ty asked.

"Intros. Right. Well, this lovely lady is my wife, Cache. And my name is Driver and I happen to lead the Cypher Punks." He said.

"I suppose you're here because of this rumor about me." Hope said.

"Rumor? I hardly call these rumor." Driver said sliding photos over.

"He's talking about the rumor about him tearing off one of your guys' limbs." Zelos said as Shuichi took the photos.

"Uh...I don't think it's a rumor." he said showing them. One showed Hope hacking off Nail's arm as another showed him writing a message in blood with the word Justice showing.

"That aint him." Ty said.

"Don't lie. There was DNA evidence taken and measurements. They all came back as him." Driver said pointing to Hope.

"You think i would ever do this? I'm not what these photos say i am!" Hope said.

"Look, I know about you beating up my guys awhile back. I wasn't angry about that. We were in the wrong. But...you taking it to another level with Nail? That's something I can't forgive." Driver said.

"Look at him. Does he really look like the kind of person that would do something like that?" Sectonia asked.

"Well no, but they do say looks can be deceiving. For all I know, that current Hope's an act." Driver said.

"You have to step up here, Hope. Whoever is in these pictures is spoiling your good name, man." Ty said.

"Right. I gotta fight." Hope said. "I can tell you aren't one to be won over by words. So fight me!"

"I was planning to." Driver said.

The two approached the bridge. Hope tugged his glove, but surprisingly Cache tagged along with Driver. "Hey, what's with her?"

"Sorry, but I never fight without my lady at my side." Driver said.

"In zat case, let me assist. Two on one just isn't fair." Rachel said.

"Fine with me." Driver said.

"Yes. Just let me get battle ready." Cache said as she was enveloped with a bright light before reappearing in robotic armor.

"What the heck?" Hope asked.

"I guess I should be fair. My woman is an enhanced with the powers of the robotic warrior KOS-MOS." Driver said.

"Think you can handle her, Rachel?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure how I'd stack against armor like zat, but I'll fight my hardest!" Rachel said.

"What about you? No weapons?" Hope asked.

"Nope. I'll be fighting bare handed." Driver said.

"Okay….start!" Lector said.

"Here we...OOF!" Hope said as Driver delivered a punch to Hope making him cough blood as he slid across the floor.

"And there's the start!" Driver said rushing Hope with blow after blow.

Rachel then focused on Cache as she blocked Cache's retractable beam sword with her naginata.

"Man, these two aren't messing around." Hope said blocking the rush down.

"I can agree on zat notion." Rachel said.

"Those two are no doubt in perfect sync with one another." Merlin said.

"Hope and Rachel have never fought together before. If this was David and Sectonia, i'd say it would be a bit more even, but…" Heart said.

"But those two...they've likely had each other's backs for some time." Minerva said.

"I can tell you aren't a normal person. No normal human being could make moves like that." Hope said.

"Heh. You catch on quick. Yeah, I'm not a normal human. I'm something that's even above superhuman. You can call me...an Error." he said landing another blow on Hope.

"So I was right." Rachel thought. "I guess now... it's time for the trump card."

"Hmm." Cache said noticing Rachel looking to Neu. "Why look to that child I wonder? Is it possible…"

"Neu!" Rachel said as a surge was released over the bridge as it hit the four of them.

"Huh. Such a strange sensation." Driver said. "Well, no sense in waiting."

"Now it's time for the counter." Hope said rushing as he punched Driver in the face before Driver laid a powerful hit to Hope. "Damn. Even with his power neutralized, he's still pretty strong."

"They say it takes an Error to beat another Error. But I don't believe it's true. I think anyone with power's got a chance with em." Driver said wiping blood off his cheek.

"How very modest of you. Wait, then that guy Rainbow mentioned was…" Hope said.

"Rainbow...ah, the rainbow haired girl from the woods." Driver said. "Wait, you guys are pals with her?"

"It's a long story." David said.

"You know it's funny. I'm actually old friends with her old man." Driver said.

"So, her father was one of you as well?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Though we came from different universes, we got along pretty well. Can't go wrong with old bow man guy." Driver said.

"I guess you and Bow Hothoof go way back." Hope said.

"Yeah. We fought in a war together before I left to return to Future City. But we never lost that connection. That man's bond." Driver said.

"Well we have that same connection with Rainbow. She's our friend, just like you and Bow." Hope said.

"Yeah. I don't plan to take out any of your guys. Just you. Only reason I allied with the Hobbyists was because they were kind enough to tell me where you keep going to." Driver said.

"The Hobbyists? How do they know where I'm going everytime?" Hope said. "Is it because Diablo's deals go more deeper than just a contract?"

"Who's Diablo? The seamstress woman is who told me about where you are." Driver said.

"Diablo is...the Hobbyists' boss. I take it you never met him if you don't know him." David said.

"Not once. That seamstress has been leading me around. Even gave me the photographic proof of your crime, blue." Driver said.

"I don't know… I think these may be fabricated. You're sure that she got those photos herself, right?" David asked.

"Something ain't right with these photos." Ty said. "Merlin, you think you could…?"

"Of course i can. Let me see those." Merlin said. "Hmm. No, these photos are real. But...something about that Hope seems off."

"It's a classic scenario. Sorry Driver, but I think you were duped." Shuichi said.

"That's right. For all we know, this seamstress could've gotten someone to dress up as Hope and have them commit those acts to spoil his name." Sectonia said.

"I think that may be true. Look at this Hope's eyes. Ours is blue, this one has pink eyes." Merlin said.

"That's gotta be proof." Hope said.

"Hmm. Seems like there's been some foul play." Driver said.

"Driver, do you mind if I take a picture of these photos? We must notify the others at once!" David said.

"I doubt you'll reach them in time. The Seamstess is already gone to head them off." Cache said.

"With a text, I will." David said.

Meanwhile with the others, they were in the middle of a fight with the pirates as some of their phones were ringing only to be drowned out by the fighting.

"Stoj!" Ace shouted. "Stoj, where are you?!"

"We should head to the dungeon. That's likely where she is." Mona said.

"By the way, I kinda felt my phone vibrate a moment ago. What's going on?" Queen asked.

"Ignore it. It's probably David checking in. We can't lose focus with these damn pirates." Connor said nearly getting chopped by one.

Ace and Mona quickly made it to the dungeon where they saw Stoj in a cell as she wept. "Stoj!"

"Ace...is...is that you?" she asked.

"Don't worry we're here to rescue you." Ace said. "Mona can you unlock the cell?"

"Of course." Mona said picking the lock. Ace ran in to Stoj.

"Stoj, I am so glad." Ace said holding her shoulders.

"Me too...cause I get a chance...for this!" Stoj said stabbing Ace's hand with a pair of scissors.

"Damn it! I knew something was off. So you're the seamstress huh?" Ace asked holding his hand healing it.

"Hehehe. My name is Knit and yet...I am the seamstress." she said stabbing Ace's foot. "I was able to fool you like how I fooled that idiot couple...with my Law of Couture!" she said.

"Where is Stoj you witch?" Ace demanded drawing his gun as he jumped away from the Seamstress.

"She is quite safe. She's in the lower dungeons. I only needed her for her measurements. Only way I can make a perfect recreation." Knit said. "My law allows me to take on the appearance and abilities of anyone I make a costume of. But it only works if my measurements are precise. I bought the fairy cause I knew she was one of your comrades. After making this costume and after I kill you lot...I can just toss her into the ocean or something."

"Mona go and warn the others, I'll deal with this bitch." Ace said.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" Mona said.

"I said go!" Ace said as a bright aura flared around him.

"And I say...you can't command a thief! Zorro!" Mona said summoning his persona. Zorro slashed at Knit as she quickly took to the air and stuck to the ceiling.

"I'm not ordering you Mona, I'll be fine I promise." Ace reassured.

"Sorry...but I'm not leaving no matter what." Mona said. "Hey, knit witch! As a member of the Phantom Thieves, I'm going to beat you and steal your law from you!"

"Big talk for a little kitty." Knit said.

"And another thing...I'm not a cat!" Mona said as Zorro pierced Knit's foot as she screamed.

"Alright, let's go Mona!" Ace said summoning Diamond Dust. "Time to put this bitch on Ice!"

"Wait, look!" Mona said as the woman's foot was growing longer. "I get it. The costume only works if it stays in one piece."

"I see then let's tear the outfit apart." Ace said dismissing Diamond Dust as his eyes glowed Hazel as a Silhouette of Titan appeared and took the Form of a chain axe.

"Uh oh…." Knit said.

"Here it comes! Zorro!" Mona said as his persona shredded that costume to pieces as landing on the ground was Knit in her normal clothing.

"Here's the Finale!" Ace shouted as he lashed Gaia's Wrath on Knit Wildly and dealt the finishing blow. "Looks like you'll need punishing." He said as his eyes glowed and lashed his weapon down on Knit knocking her out. "Better luck next time."

"Now…" Mona said searching her before grabbing a pair of scissors. "I got her law!"

"Nice job Mona Mi, Gimme Ten!" Ace said as he crouched down and Hi fived with Mona. "Now let's head to the lower level and find Stoj!"

The Duo then reached the lower level as Ace called out for his comrade.

"Stoj? Are you here?" Ace asked as he called out.

"Ace…." A familiar voice trailed off weakly.

"Mona I found Stoj!" Ace called out as he was in front of Stoj's cell but had a horrified look as he saw Stoj hurt very badly.

"Oh my god…." Mona said.

Ace quickly kicked down the cell door and quickly ran to his comrade.

"Mona, get a medic down here, quickly!" Ace said holding Stoj.

"I'll go get Chopper, he's the doctor." Mona said running out.

"It's ok Stoj you're gonna be ok." Ace said as he quickly began tearing up until he felt a hand on his cheek and looked to see Stoj looking up at him.

"It's alright it was my fault I got captured." Stoj said weakly.

"Don't talk save your strength." Ace said holding onto Stoj's hand.

Mona quickly came back with Chopper.

"This isn't good. She's sustained a lot of serious injuries. I need to take her to one of the barracks here to operate." Chopper said.

Ace held out Stoj to Chopper as he continued crying.

"P-please take care of her I don't want to lose my little sister." Ace said as he continued to cry.

"I promise you...she'll be fine." Chopper said running out with her in his arms.

"*Sobs* It's all my fault I shouldn't have let her scout on the mountain alone." Ace said as he put his hands over his eyes.

"Do you really think she wants to see you crying?" Mona asked.

"No." Ace said.

"Then be tough and strong for her!" Mona said.

"Alright no more tears. From here on I'll fight with all my heart for everyone's sake!" Ace said as he stopped crying as a dual color of Black and Yellow appeared on his pendant.

"That's what I like to hear, Ace." Mona said.

"Okay, we've finished clearing out the pirates. We're good from here on out." Morph said.

"Where's Celica and her group?" Mona asked.

"They went ahead to Mila's temple for us." Jexi said. "We wait until she returns."

"And Stoj is currently being operated on." Ace said as he clutched his left arm with his right hand worried. "I hope she'll be ok."

"She'll be fine. Just have faith." Vector said. "Cause odds are, we'll be leaving Zofia soon."


	14. Land of Sorrows

"I just got a reply from the others. They got her." David said.

"So, I guess your message went through." Driver said.

"Surprisingly, no. They managed to figure it out themselves." David said. "Or merely...the woman herself revealed it to them out of her own arrogance."

Hope then approached Driver. "Look man, I'm really sorry about all this. I dunno where this Knit girl got my measurements from, or where."

Mukuro then suddenly got an idea. "Hope… do you remember that Tailor in Central City?"

"Tailor? What do you mean by, oooooooh…." Hope said.

Flashback…

"I need a new wardrobe. I can't wear the same clothes to every world. They say you're the best tailor around, think you can help me out?" Hope asked.

Hope was talking to the tailor, who, at the time he didn't know, was Knit.

"Of course i can help you! Here at Talent Corp Tailors, we have trained the best tailors and seamstresses the world over, myself included. Now I need you to hold still while I get your measurements." Knit said.

"Sure thing. I've needed this for a long time. Hope this helps my reputation." Hope said.

"Oh trust me, it will." she said with a sinister smile.

End flashback.,

Everyone stared at Hope as he sweated.

"You are an imbecile." Rose said.

"Hey, I needed to update my look and I wanted it from the best. How was I supposed to know she was insane?" Hope said.

"Hope is right. Zere vas no vay he could've known at ze time." Rachel said.

"Well, you're kind of out of place yourself." Meliodas said.

"True. I'm just a normal human girl. Nothing more zan a speck of dust, compared to super-powered adversaries." Rachel said.

"Daisy, has Knit ever used her law for something like my situation?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Law of Couture. It works like this. It can create costumes that allow people to take on the appearance and powers of the person they were made from, but it only works if the person has the exact measurements." Daisy said.

"Yup, big mistake there." Hope said. "At least Mona got it so that we can use it. Maybe Rarity can use it."

"Yeah but it nearly cost Stoj's life." A voice said as a small gold orb floated down.

"What the? Ace?" Hope asked.

"Yup I'm using a bit of my power right now to speak to you. Stoj is currently under operation from the wounds she received from Knit, we're currently waiting for her to recover." The orb said as it took a translucent form of Ace. "Also Titan and Ifrit are capable of taking weapon forms now."

"That's good news. We're heading into Rigel now. What's your situation?" Ty asked.

"Celica and her group has already gone to the Temple of Mila, before that I was able to disable a Fulgore unit for you guys." Ace said until he noticed Driver and Cache.

"Driver and Cache. Knit's unfortunate con victims. And they're really into each other." Zelos said as Driver was kissing Cache, and Driver's shirt was off. "As you can plainly see."

"Put your shirt back on, jeez!" King said.

"He's kinda like Gray in a way. A pleasure to meet you Driver and Cache. My name is Ace Neptune." Ace said to the couple as he introduced himself.

"Oh yeah. That new kid." Driver said. "Glad you're okay."

"Yeah, but your boys kidnapped my friend." Ace said. "But I don't hold you or Cache responsible."

"I'm sorry for everything, Driver. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances. Well, we'd better get going before Rigel knows were using the Sluice Gate." Hope said.

"Whoa, whoa. You and your groups fixed a situation for me. I feel like I owe you one, Blue Boy." Driver said.

"Well then I'll see you guys later. Ace Neptune out." Ace said before the orb floated away.

"Well Driver, whaddya got in mind to owe me?" Hope asked.

"Look, my men did you wrong. We were in the wrong. So...in order to make it up...I'd like to join this little party you got going." Driver said.

"And I take it wherever you go, Cache follows?" David asked.

"Of course. We're a package deal. Either you take both of us or neither." Driver said.

"No arguments there. Welcome aboard!" Zelos said.

"Driver… if it's okay… I want Nail thrown in that deal too." Hope said.

"Nail? Really?" Driver asked.

"Knit caused this bad blood to happen. If i didn't visit her tailor shop and asked for her help, she wouldn't have gone through this. None of us would have. I feel like if i'm not mending the relationship i've got with me and her… this whole encounter is missing something." Hope said.

"Sorry kid...but Nail won't be fighting for awhile." Driver said.

"Then at least lemme take her in with my group. I'll help her get back on her feet… i don't let anything go. This is the real me speaking, not some psycho in my skin." Hope said.

"Sorry, but there are some things even heroes can't do. But...when this Hobbyist thing is over...I'll take you to the hospital she's in." Driver said.

"Thanks Driver." Hope said.

"Now, let's get going. Rigel awaits." Driver said as they crossed the gates into the war torn land of Rigel.

It was everything they'd expected from the neighboring country to Zofia. No crops, no nature, only barren wastes. All they'd find where near emotionless people ready to attack at any time. To better their chances of avoiding conflict, the groups disguised their more noticable members.

Diane took her measures to shrink down to human size, with some assistance from Merlin to ensure the effects didnt wear off. She also casted an Illusion over Tricera, so that shed appear human sized to any enemies, but retaining her natural size.

David's paranormal group had other methods. Petra wore a sweater and slacks to cover her harpy body, Ross and Kokoro wore clothes all over, and Kurochi wore a mask so he wouldn't look like a real Kitsune.

"Are we really needing to take these measures?" Leanne asked.

"It's necessary if we're wanted to reach the castle and take down the emperor." Alm said.

"Well it's not stopping them." Rogue said pointing to a caravan of wild west bandits on horseback attacking nearby villages.

"Those guys...likely with the Old Army." Driver said.

"Given their apparel, most likely. They don't seem like people from this realm." Scott said.

"No. They're despots or mindless creatures gathered by one of the Talented Twenty as a raiding force." Driver said.

"We're not planning to let this slide, but...what should we do? If too many of us go after them, we'll be worn out in our fight against Rigel." David said.

"I've got this." Cache said entering her robotic armor as she zoomed after them, taking them out one by one with ease.

"Your wifes a badass…" Ty said.

"Yeah, I know." Driver said.

"We got time while she's out. How'd the two of you get together?" Meliodas asked.

"Sorry, but that's a private matter of love." Driver said.

"It's best we don't pry into matters people don't want to talk about." Regal said.

"There...all done." Cache said returning with the tied up bandits.

"Good. Now we don't have to waste energy. We can keep travelling to Rigel Castle. And judging from what's going on right now...its gonna be a long trek." Hope said.

Meanwhile at the pirates fortress…

"Okay. Stoj is going to be fine. Just got out of surgery. Though she will need time to rest." Chopper said.

"Thank you so much Chopper." Ace said as he picked up the reindeer and hugged him.

"Ah! I'm not happy that you thanked me, you dummy." Chopper said doing a little happy dance in the air.

"And it's adorable when you act tsundere but you actually enjoy being complimented." Ace said continuing to hug Chopper as his pendant glowed a cherry blossom pink.

"I'm amazed how well Chopper was able to operate on Stoj, considering how small she is." Mustang said.

"That's Chopper for ya, he's a miracle worker." Mari said as a spooky laugh echoed through the hideout. "W-what was that?!" She said as she waved her arms wildly looking around with white out eyes.

"That's not you pranking us, is it Hisako?" Connor asked.

"(No, I would never do that.)" Hisako said as a green portal appeared on the ground.

"SPINAL!" A voice bellowed as a familiar skeleton formed from the portal.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Both Ace and Chopper screamed holding onto each other. "Spinal!" Ace exclaimed pointing at the skeleton as it laughed creepily..

"You again?!" Connor asked. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

Spinal cackled, before stretching his sword arm making the half wheel creak and groan.

"I guess that's a no." Bakugo said. "Fine, we'll just break him into smaller pieces this time."

Spinal then charged forward ready to attack until he felt something block his sword.

"Sorry but this is as far as you go." The mysterious voice said which is female.

"Whoo… thanks Miss..." Connor said seeing the female was actually a robot. "...robot lady?"

"Hey, i know that chassis design! She's a Reploid!" Rainbow said.

"I am Fairy Leviathan, one of the Four Guardians of The Original Master X, And now Spinal... I sentence you to death!" Leviathan said as she pointed her Halberd at her as he screeched.

She started off by flying in the air as if she was swimming and fired multiple homing missiles at Spinal each hitting him head on and Jumped down on him like a Dragoon as Icicles scattered everywhere.

"Had enough?" Leviathan asked with her left hand on her hip and holding her halberd with her right hand behind her.

"Yar! I surrender!" He said running off.

"Ha! And keep running!" Bakugo said.

"Incredible." Megaman said. "She's from a future version of my world."

"Actually, she's from the same timeline as X and Zero."

"Yes but a hundred years from that time, after Omega was defeated by Zero, I found myself here because someone asked me to watch over the "child of the feymarch"." Leviathan said. "But when I arrived here, I ended up a target for some mad human."

"Mad human? Wait, what did he look like?" Jexi asked.

"He was blond, a weapon maniac and answered to the name…" Leviathan said as the walls burst open as a large mech stood there.

"Amadeus Flux!" they said as Flux piloted inside.

"Oh man, you were the last thing we needed right now." Connor said.

"So this is Flux." Ace said as he pointed Breidablik at the mech.

"Yes! The greatest villain in all the worlds! I outrank them all!" Flux said.

"Greatest? Have you SEEN the baddies we face? Compared to them, you're a complete joke." Maka said.

"So he's all bark and not bite huh?" Al asked.

"More like a coward who can't fight unless he has a mech with him." Sonic said.

"He even abandoned his own team to pursue us. Disgusting." Tokoyami said.

"Oh I haven't abandoned them. I got a move planned so well it'll turn all the worlds on their heads!" Flux said.

"Pfft ahahahahahahaha!" Ace laughed as he fell to the ground laughing with his legs in the air. "Compared to the villains these guys faced they were way better baddies then you!" He said as he continued to laugh but eventually stopped. "Ok I'm good."

"And who's this laughhouse?" Flux asked.

"His names Ace. He's a Nephilim."

"Ace Neptune leader of Spirit Force." Ace said as he bowed and introduced himself.

"Yeah...never heard of you." Flux said.

"Because we're new." Ace said.

"Whatever. You don't even know what I have in store. A lot of planning in the making." Flux said arming the missiles of his mech and firing them off at Ace.

"Not a chance!" A rough male voice said as Fireballs flew past Ace.

"What the?" Ace asked as he saw a male reploid in red armor holding a large buster gauntlet.

"Another reploid?" Connor asked. "Wait, i think that's another one of the Four Guardians."

"I am Fighting Fefnir, another of the Guardians to the original Master X, Raaahhhh! Get ready for a real fight!" Fefnir said firing from his buster gauntlet at Flux's mech completely destroying it. "If you ever go after my sister again you'll get the beating of a lifetime!"

"May I make a suggestion now, O mighty villain?" Connor asked. "Run."

"Grrr." Flux growled. "I'll run for now. Just listen, this is the last time you'll see me run! You all have no idea what's coming your way!" he said as he run.

"Run you coward and don't let me catch you here again!" Fefnir said with his fist out. "Is everyone ok?"

"Were fine, thanks to you." Betty said.

"We coulda taken him, you know." Yang said.

"You got guts kid, I like your spunk." Fefnir said before he noticed Ace. "So you're the child of the Feymarch."

"Y-yes." Ace said a little fearful.

"I'm sure we'll...get along well?" Azura assured.

"You guys are pretty nervous around this guy." Ochako said.

"Ahahahahaha! I like these guys!" Fefnir laughed as he put his arms around Ace and Azura's shoulders. "Names Fefnir nice to meet ya." He said until he noticed Leviathan. "Glad to see you're alright sis."

"I'm glad you're alright Fefnir. Have you seen Harpuia and Phantom?" Leviathan asked as Fefnir shook his head no.

"No, but I know we'll run into them eventually." Fefnir reassured.

"You know, if you ride with us, wherever Harpuia and Phantom are, you'll run into em." Connor assured Leviathan and Fefnir.

"Hah! I like that idea! Alright we'll go with ya." Fefnir said heartily.

"If it's alright with you, may we join the Feymarch childs team?" Leviathan asked.

"Sure. Its cool." Jexi said.

"Welcome to Spirit Force, Fefnir and Leviathan!" Ace said cheerfully as he shook hands with them. "My name is Ace Neptune it's nice to meet you."

The doors soon opened as Celica and her group soon returned.

"Celica!" Jexi said.

"Rejoice. For I have found out where Mila have vanished too." Celica said.

"Where is she now?" Jago asked.

"For now...we go to Rigel...towards the Tower of Duma!" Celica said.


	15. Overcoming Rulers and Priests

We reopen to the Celica army as they march through Rigel to Duma tower.

"I guess if Celica is serious about going to Duma's tower, than she must have her reasons for it. Maybe that's where Mila vanished, but im probably assuming too much." Connor said. "So who is Duma again?"

"He's the god of war that resides in Rigel and the brother of Mila. A violent and terrible god." Robin said.

"Like Ares?" Ace asked.

"Very much so." Robin said. "Though he may be more blood thirsty than that god."

"How terrible." Al said. "Why is someone like him a god?"

"Because he taught them that strength is the key and their kingdom evolved into a kingdom of the strong." Robin said.

"How foolish he is. He has yet to realize brute strength isn't everything." Leviathan said.

"Doesn't your brother have the same mindset?" Connor asked.

"No, we all have different personalities. We may have been created with Master X's DNA, but we all have our own strengths and attributes." Leviathan explained.

"I see." Mustang said.

"I'm going to go check on Stoj." Ace said as he walked to Stoj's room. "Let me know when we're heading out."

"Ace, we've been travelling for awhile. This is the last village before the tower." Jexi said.

"Oh my bad." Ace said as he facefaulted before he looked at Stoj. "How're you feeling Stoj?"

"I'm fine big brother just a bit sore that's all." Stoj said as she put her tiny arms around Ace's neck.

"How is everyone doing right now? Anyone need to look around the village for supplies?" Ace asked.

"No. We're all stocked up and ready to head out." Betty said.

"Then to the Tower of Duma." Ace said as he continued to walk until he grabbed his head in pain. "Aaagh!"

"Ace! What's the matter buddy?" Connor asked.

"Just now, I felt an Eidolon's soul cry out for help and it's coming from the tower." Ace said clutching his head as he pointed to a tower in the distance.

"Is that the Tower of Duma?" Betty asked.

"Its gotta be, right?" Skull said.

"Yes me and Fefnir were with our brothers there when we landed on this world." Leviathan said until she sensed something. "Something approaches. It's a robotic energy signature."

Ace looked up as he saw what seems to be a robot floating down in front of them with A sword and something else floating behind her.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"I am ARIA, the head of Ultratech." The robot known as ARIA said until she noticed Jago and Maya. "Ah Jago and Ms. Fallegaros. A pleasure to see you again."

"So this is the robotic bitch in charge of Ultratech? Listen you, your guys are weak and keep causing us trouble by being annoying. Get lost." Bakugo said.

"H-hey, Bakugo. Just calm down!" Ochako said.

"If only you knew what awaited your kind. Humans transformed into Monsters, Spirits, Ancient Creatures, and Immortal Madmen. Aliens from beyond our solar system, and Primeval Horrors waiting to devour you." ARIA said.

"Heh. Is that suppose to scare us? Clearly you know nothing of the worlds." Jack said.

"However, despite my best efforts, your kind grows weak and complacent, while you, the successors, gather around them. My prediction models, show that you will not survive. I can't allow that. I will put your lesser species back on the path. I will eliminate you who weaken them, then test them, push them, and i will not be gentile. It is time for a reckoning." ARIA said.

"You think humans need to change? Hardly. True, we're ignorant creatures of greed and wickedness...but what we have in evils...we make up for in being there for one another." Jack said. "So what I'm trying to say is...we're better off with you dead."

"Damn straight Asshole, you may claim to know everything about humanity. But you don't you're the one who's weak." Ace said as he pointed at ARIA as his eyes glowed yellow as a silhouette of Ramuh appeared and turned into a Spear.

"This illogically will not stand. I will have you, Ace Neptune." ARIA said reaching for him before she was hit with a blast and knife through.

"Sorry, not happening." Bakugo said.

"You want him...you gotta get through us." Jack said.

"Let's show her what we're made of boys." Ace said walking in front of Jack and Bakugo. "Bring it punk!"

ARIA switched between her drone attachments as she walked up to fight. "Evolve or Die. Make your choice."

"I choose neither! Let's go!" Ace said as he charged forward.

"I'm gonna need to borrow your powers for a bit." Jack said to Roy as he touched him and took his blade as he ran in.

"Yeah! Get ready to die!" Bakugo said grabbing two of her drones and blew them up.

"Take this!" Ace said jumping in the air and repeatedly stabbed ARIA with Judgement Bolt. "Jack, Baton Pass!" He said as he jumped away and Hi Fived Jack.

"I got it." Jack said swapping weapons with Ace. "Take this!" he said throwing it as it pierced through ARIA.

"It's over!" Ace shouted jumping down onto ARIA as the Binding Blade glowed with Fire as he slashed down on ARIA. "Goodbye." He said as ARIA exploded.

"Wait, how in the world…" Morph said seeing Ace with Roy's abilities.

"Hmm. Interesting. Not only can I steal abilities...I can also trade them with others." Jack said.

"And I think Ifrit is resonating with the Binding Blade making it stronger for you, Roy." Ace said as the Binding Blade glowed and changed form. "Roy, isn't this your father's sword?" he asked holding it out to Roy.

"I think so." Roy said as he grabbed it and his outfit was glowing. "What the?" He said as his outfit completely changed. He still had his boots but had an outfit similar to his father's as a horse in armor appeared next to him as the light faded.

"A class promotion. He's gone from a Lord to a Great Lord." Robin said.

"He is now Roy the Brave Lion." Azura said. "It seems that Ace's Eidolon's resonate certain people's weapons unlocking their true potential." She theorized.

"So you really don't need a Master seal to evolve, technically." Queen said.

"I think so." Ace said. "I still don't know a lot about how this stuff works"

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure of that." Wendy said.

"You're right thanks. Also Jack? Bakugo?" Ace said as he held both his hands out for a fist bump. "Awesome teamwork back there."

"No worries." Jack said returning the bump.

"Whatever." Bakugo said turning his back.

"Ahh well." Ace said as he shrugged as his pendant glowed A blood red and orange on two spots.

"Don't worry about Kacchan. He's… well, he's not really the social type." Izuku said.

"I can tell. Tough guy on the outside, soft on the inside. Reminds me of Ike a bit." Roy said.

This caught Bakugo's attention. "What'd you say?!"

"Great, now we got him all riled up again." Skull asid.

"I got this." Stoj said sneakily flying behind Bakugou and bonked him on the head with a frying pan. "Now he can be tied up without any trouble."

"We're not tying him up." Jexi said.

"Also where did you get a frying pan?" Papalne asked.

"From Mari." Stoj said pointing to the researcher as she whistled innocently.

"Enough. Carry him in...we're going inside to find and free Mila." Jexi said.

"Understood." Leviathan said as she swam inside carrying Bakugou.

"We're coming. Stay strong, Mila." Celica said.

Meanwhile with Alm's army, they had marched through several villages and plains before finally arriving at Rigel Castle where the king Rudolf waited inside.

"So, you've come." Rudolf said.

"We're here to stop you, Rudolf. All RIgel wants is war and conquest. We're just making sure that never happens." Hope said.

"Is that so?" Rudolf asked. "You are but an ignorant child who knows nothing about true power and strength."

"It is true that none of us have achieved our true strength as of yet… But what we have is more than enough to defeat you." David said.

"Very well...I shall humor you." Rudolf said getting up and taking up his shield and sword.

"You've got this, right Alm?" Tapu Lele asked.

"He's mine alone." Alm said charging in as he and Rudolf entered a fateful clash to the death.

"So uh… do we just wait here while they're battling?" Korra said.

"Uh...that is not an option." Lloyd said as the soldiers were encircling them.

"There's so many of them, I've lost count already." Erica said.

Sectonia then sensed an incoming attack and avoided it to see a familiar face. "Sadira."

"ARIA has been taken out, but she still lives. She's not here on this world, but I'm not leaving until you're food in my spider web, bug." Sadira said.

"That's...a disgusting way of putting it." Sectonia said. "Did you forget you went down in one hit last time?"

"Oh no I didn't. You merely caught me off guard. Are you ready to die?" Sadira said before she landed on the ground.

"Lady, I already died once." Sectonia said as she drew her swords.

"Welcome to my Web." Sadira said as she quickly stood up and pointed her claws towards her.

"She's all yours." Meliodas said.

"It's under control." Sectonia said. "That spider motif of yours… It reminds me of days long ago."

"I do not care. I will take you out with ease this time." Sadira said.

"Save your boasts for after overpower me." Sectonia said as she fired a lightning blast at Sadira. Electricity and webs flew everywhere as they battled all over the castle.

"Man, shes holding nothing back." Hope said.

"Is she fighting for someone's affections?" Cache asked.

"Sectonia is in a… relationship, with David, yes…" Sakura said.

"But… I have a feeling it runs a lot deeper than that." David said. "She told me about it one night on the way here. Back when she was a kind and just ruler of her kingdom, she had a spider like body like Taranza's, and that was before Symonne dropped the Dimension Mirror on Floralia. She took a look at herself on it. She had the brains, the heart, but...she thought she lacked the charm. She thought that no one would want to serve someone with a body like that. So, she used her magic to make herself a more beautiful body for herself, she went a little crazy with it, and well… The rest, you guys all know."

"Ouch." Ty said.

"Uh, guys? Wanna focus?" Sting said pushing against a guard. "These guys are pretty tough."

"They've spent all their lives in combat. Strength and battle is their life." Gale said.

"I don't think Neu's power will work here, kid." Driver said.

Rachel looked at her naginata and went into thought. "Neu's power von't vork on normal people. But… I can't rely on him to back me up forever. Zese people are mine!"

She charged headlong into battle. Her Naginata swung everywhere, clashing with soldiers and their armor as well as taking a few of them down.

"Whoa… That girl is a total beast!" Ban said.

"How… how can Rigel's strongest warriors struggle against a single girl?" a commander said.

"Because she is more than a single girl. She's a human with the heart of a hero!" Heart said.

"Truly she is, a warrior with a pure heart." A male voice said as purple lightning bolts struck one of the soldiers.

"Indeed." Another male voice said as a shuriken appeared out of nowhere and split into four Kunais hitting another one of the soldiers.

"What in the? More enemies?" Rogue asked.

"No, I think they are allies. Albeit it ones with strange abilities." Kenshin said.

The two figures jumped down they both had similar outfits but had different designs one was green with wings on his helmet holding two beam swords the other was black and had a mask similar to a ninja with a red scarf.

"Using Search App. Figures identified as Harpuia and Phantom." Abby said.

"They're Reploids. Two of the four guardians that served the original Megaman X." Hope said.

"That is correct. I am Sage Harpuia and this is Hidden Phantom. We have returned from afterlife to join and protect the Child of the Feymarch." Harpuia said as he introduced himself and Phantom.

"By any chance, you're talking about Ace, right?" Hope asked.

"Sorry but you bet on the wrong horse. He went to the other side of the continent." Ty said.

"No worries. We shall join you until we meet up with him." Harpuia said.

"One more question, our siblings Leviathan and Fefnir, are they with the Child of the Feymarch?" Phantom asked.

"I think so. Abby, they're talking about the last two guardians, right?" Hope asked.

"Running search app and cross referencing Leviathan and Fefnir with known Reploid names. Two matches found. Fairy Leviathan and Fighting Fefnir." Abby said.

"Well then there's your answer, they are with Ace." Ty said.

"Very well. Then we shall join you until we meet up with them but for now…" Harpuia trailed off as he drew his Plasma Swords and Phantom took a ninjutsu stance. "We have some enemies to take care of."

"It kind of looks like Rachel and Sectonia have things under control on their ends." Ming said.

Meanwhile with Sectonia and Sadira…

Sadira was attempting to attack Sectonia with her claw spin but Sectonia was able to dodge it.

"Not good enough." Sectonia said. "It looks like I'm still leagues above your skill."

"Tch. Damn you!" Sadira yelled in anger as her eyes glowed.

"Now for the finisher…" Sectonia said as she activated her new Mystic Arte. "Watch this! May my blades shine through!" Sectonia said as she slashed rapidly. "The gates of salvation await the righteous. This is your end!" Sectonia said as her blade is charged with lightning. " **Radiant Voltic Cross**!" Sectonia said as she made an X-slash on Sadira.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Sadira screamed as she fell to the ground. "Fine...you win….I now see the difference between us….I'm not even with Ultratech anymore...so farewell. That boy will get what's coming to him from Gargos." She said between breaths before she lost consciousness.

"I suppose that's one less problem for him. For now, at least." Sectonia said, knowing she'll go after Ace again once she gets back up.

"For now, we'll tie her up. Leave her for the kingdom's law officials to deal with." Heart said tying Sadira up.

The group soon see Alm victorious over Rudolf, but what surprised some of the group was that Alm was still unscathed.

"You didn't fight back… Why?" Elize asked.

"A promise I made...to Mycen." Rudolf said.

"A promise?" Alm asked.

"I see. So this scent I've been getting from you both wasn't a coincidence. You smell like Alm. I get it now. Alm isn't Mycen's grandson...he's your kid isn't he?" Sting asked.

"Sting… You knew?" Alm asked.

"Not the whole time. But the scent from you two...it was very similar." Sting said.

"But how did Alm end up in Ram Village?" Lloyd asked.

"Shhh.' Rudolf said. "Now is not the time for that. I only have so few moments left. But before I die...I have a final request."

"Name it, and we'll see it done." David said.

"Within the Tower of Duma...is the sacred sword Falchion. Alm, I want you to take it...and end this age of gods once and for all." Rudolf said. "That is all...I ask." he said before passing away into death.

"Despite being a warlord, he was a man with great honor." Harpuia said as he closed his eyes. "It's a shame things turned out this way."

"Oui… He was a proud warrior and had a lot of respect for his men. A true fighter to the very end." Leonora said as she took in Rudolf's soul.

"Uh...How'd she do that?" King asked.

"Doesn't the great and powerful King of the Fairies know anything about a Valkyrie?" Kokoro asked.

"She's taking in his soul...to become another of her servants." Meliodas said.

"Servants are a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Leonora asked.

"Indeed. More like Einherjar as her comrades." Phantom said crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Leonora said. "Valkyries take in souls of the dead as their champions." Leonora said as she looked to Rachel. "Still, you surprised me back there. You were able to take on almost all of those soldiers by yourself."

"Such is the strength of her conviction." Phantom said.

"Uh.. David. Maybe you should say something to Rachel?" Hope asked nudging David.

"Me?! But… Oh, alright." David said. "I have to admit, Rachel. It kind of caught me by surprise that you were able to fight all of those soldiers on your own."

"I didn't expect zat either. But… I figured that I may as vell find some way to make up for not having any powers. I guess your unyielding determination rubbed off on me." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I kind of have that effect on people. Still, that was pretty intense. I don't think I could've handled that without my powers." David said. "It just shows how much progression you've made being with us. Who knows? You might even stand up to super-powered beings before you even realize it."

"Sir David is right Lady Rachel. There is much potential in you waiting to be released." Harpuia said walking up to her and David.

"Zank you so, so much for zose kind words, David. I vill work hard to be just as worthy as you are." Rachel said.

David's pendant glowed as a mix of red and black filled in a spot.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Harumi said pointing to a secret tunnel.

"If I had to guess, this tunnel stretches all the way out to the Tower of Duma." Driver said.

"Then let us forge on." Phantom said as he flew on top of his Shuriken.

"Lets just hope we don't have any more problems when we get there…" Hope said.

Our groups unknowing begin heading into the tower of Duma where the climax of this epic tale is drawn to its conclusion.


	16. Together to the End

The Tower of Duma. A Sacred place for the worshipped god of Rigel, the War Father himself. While Alm and Celica were down below, everyone else was climbing the tower where at the top awaited a large muscular being that sat in a throne above.

"So...I take it you're Duma, right?" Jexi asked.

"You are correct, human. I am Duma." He said.

"Why do you and Mila conflict with each other? There must be some way you two can come together peacefully." Ace said trying to persuade Duma.

"Ace, I don't mean to be the bad guy here, but Mila and Duma have been at this for thousands of years. I don't think diplomacy is gonna solve anything quickly." Betty said.

"Then why fight your sister, Duma?" Harpuia asked. "Do you not love her?"

"I do love my sister...that is why I never once turned Falchion against her. Not once. But...power is what I crave most." Duma said.

"But don't you realize power isn't everything? Having too much power can cause harm to the people you care about." Jago said. "Just like me."

"And me… That is something I can never forget." Sectonia said.

"Funny...these guys didn't have a problem with power." a voice said as a figure was walking from the shadows. The figure wore japanese robes as he carried with him two swords and kept his eyes closed as he carried the bodies of Rinea, Fernand and Berkut.

"Fernand?! Now you decide to show your face after everything you said to Alm and-" Hope said.

"Hope, he's dead and...wait...I know you. You're Hatori...the bushido champion." Ty said.

"You know this guy?" Sting asked.

"A samurai in the modern age. He competes in sword based competitions such as Fencing and Bushido. He's undefeated and is referenced as the King of Swords." Ty said.

"And as recently...one of the talented twenty of the Hobbyists...a role I am glad to play." Hatori said.

"You're a hobbyist?!" Connor asked as everyone went on the defensive.

"Have you no honor as a samurai?" Kenshin said.

"And you're supposed to be?" Hatori asked Kenshin.

"Your attitude...the way you kill innocent people...I despise it." Kenshin said. "Leaders, I request permission to face this adversary alone."

"Innocent? Did you forget all the lives they've ravaged for the sake of their noble status?" Hatori asked.

"I see no problem with killing for one's country, that is all they were doing, fighting to save it. But...you cut them down, including a young woman. That I cannot forgive." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, don't just defeat him. Wipe the floor with this guy." David said as Leonora took in Fernand, Berkut and Rinea's souls.

"Show em' whos gonna be the next Warlord of the Warrior universe." Connor said tipping his hat.

"Undefeated? Hah, you haven't met Kenshin, have you? Do your worst, he'll take it." Hope said.

"Kenshin….don't lose." Zexi said.

"Sir Kenshin, good luck." Ace said as Harpuia walked past him. "Lord Harpuia?"

"I shall assist Lord Kenshin, hearing this man speak of such things makes me sick." Harpuia said as he drew his twin plasma swords.

"Don't." David said hold Harpuia back. "This is a battle between samurai. We have no right to interfere."

"Very well, Sir David." Harpuia said as he retracted his sabers.

"If there's one thing you don't wanna do, it's interfere in a duel with Samurai. ESPECIALLY if one of those combatants, is Kenshin." Gemina said.

"Okay...let's get started." Hatori said slowly opening his eyes as he rushed at Kenshin at quick speeds. Kenshin quickly drew one sword as he blocked a strike aimed for his side. "Not bad."

"That shot...you were aiming for my stomach. I take it this relates to your law. The one embedded in your eyes." Kenshin said.

"Heh. Nothing gets by you." Hatori said opening his eyes to show target shaped irises. "Law of Locking On. With my eyes, I can identify the weakpoints on anything within 2 seconds of opening."

"Those are some serious contact lenses." Ty said.

"Who said they were contacts? These are my real eyes." Hatori said.

"So that's how you were able to win so many battles." Ace said.

"How dishonorable. Using a Law to win even if its against regulation in duels?" Hovernayan asked.

"Unforgivable! Samurai must win by their own skills, not with tricks of the new age!" Shogunyan said.

"He's the samurai of this age, Shogunyan. Of course he would find some way to win even if it meant cheating." Ty said.

"So how did he get his hands on a Law that fused directly in his eyes? I guess Diablo has advanced technology in applying laws via laser treatment?" Connor asked.

"Laws are normally applied to non living things. Though something like eyes wouldn't count as living since its just tissue." Daisy said.

"C'mon Kenshin, don't let this cheater disgrace the Samurai way!" Gemini said.

"Don't let this dishonorable bastard win!" Jago said.

"I don't intend to." Kenshin said. "Come at me again." he said drawing his other blade.

"Let's try this again." Hatori said closing and then opening his eyes as he charged. "Okay, this time I'll...huh?" he thought as Kenshin tried to get a cut in as Hatori jumped back. "Strange...for a minute his weak points vanished. I'll try again." he said doing the same thing and charging only for the same results. "What's going on? His weak points keep vanishing."

"Showing any form of weakness leads to death." Kenshin said. "You only got a chance because it was the start of our battle. But now...I'm not dropping my guard."

"Damn it. My law is useless on this guy. Guess I got no choice." Hatori said shutting his eyes and redrawing his blades. "Gonna have to fight it fair this time."

Hatori and Kenshin then started clashing with one another across the battlefield as sparks began to fly as the two were locked in deadly combat.

"Come on Kenshin!" Leonis said.

"Win this. Defeat this disgrace!" Psychic said.

"Come on! Win...Kenshin!" the leaders said.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!" the groups cheered.

"Two, Four, Six, Eight, Who do we appreciate?" The girls on Ace's team cheered.

"How are you...keeping up so well?" Hatori asked.

"Simple...I am the one to rule as Warlord over my entire universe." Kenshin said with a smirk drawing his third blade and biting down on the hilt.

"Santoryu!" Harpuia said surprised.

"Yup, its over." Hope said.

"Indeed. This match was decided the moment it started." Kenshin said spinning in a circle three times as cherry blossoms started falling from his swords. "Three Sword Style...Cherry Blossom….Climax!" Kenshin said running back Hatori as he was cut as Cherry Blossoms came from his wounds. "How does it feel...to finally fall, so called King of Swords?" Kenshin said as Hatori fell unconscious to the ground.

"The poor man." Ace said as he closed his eyes. "I pity him."

"There's no sorrow for him. Only disgrace as someone who sullied the ways of the sword." Kenshin said.

"But now… There's one more thing to take care of." David said.

"You humans...you've kept me impatient long enough." Duma said getting up. "Hmm. I can feel it. My sister has finally passed. I will mourn her later...after claiming Zofia under my rule as well."

"Not gonna happen, we're stopping you, here!" David said.

"Fools! You dare raise your hands against a god?!" Duma asked.

"We've fought a lot of gods before, Duma. You don't even make the top ten." Hope said.

"Didn't you already say that to Ultron Sigma?" Zelos asked.

"Plus, do you see this sword?" David asked bringing out Masakado. "It's been known to slay gods!"

"A sword that slays gods? So...something reminiscent to Falchion." Duma said.

"I'm a demon hunter, so I didn't think I'd put this to work… But, I noticed that like demons, gods have a way of influencing the hearts of people, so in that contrast, how exactly are they any different?" David asked.

"Face it Duma, your time is up!" Ace said.

"David...fight him as long as you can till Alm arrives with Falchion." Jexi whispered.

"Got it." David responded as he unsheathed Masakado.

Duma raised his tentacles which were hair as he proceeded to fight David.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Stoj asked.

Hawkeye then spotted the Rigelians sieging the tower. "We could stop the Rigelians from getting in here."

"Holy cow, there's thousands of em!" Connor said.

"You underestimate the influence I have. All of Rigel is my domain. This is the country I have built up, after all." Duma said.

"Shut up! All you do is control people and make them your slaves, leaving them no free will." Ace yelled.

"You be si...Ahhh!" Duma said as David left a major cut in Duma's chest.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about me?" David asked.

"So...it is a god slaying sword after all." Duma said growling as his energy increased.

"David, we'll hold off the Rigelians, you hold Duma down until Alm gets here." Ty said. "Let's move, Ultra Hero Alliance!"

"I'll hold out as long as I can." David said.

"See that you do. Don't die on us!" Sectonia said.

"Please be safe David." Ace said before he ran outside.

"Yeah...though with Duma here...I'm not sure what the odds are." David said to himself as Duma charged as he and David clashed. "Your philosophy is that people gain happiness if they struggle for it. I know how it feels. Heck, for the past few years, I've lived that life. But...if it weren't for my companions, I wouldn't have been able to look past that."

"Your point being...your companions gave you power. It is a foolish thought to even consider." Duma said.

"No, it isn't!" a voice shouted as they turned to see Alm and Celica both arriving. "Did we keep you waiting?"

"Not very long. I was just talking to him about past experiences." David said as he turned to Duma. "Don't you see, Duma? My friends gave me power, so that I can use it to protect those I cherish the most. There's nothing wrong with gaining power for the sake of others, is there?"

"No. There isn't." Celica said.

"And now...it's time for the people's beliefs to be heard." Alm said drawing Falchion.

"I've gotta get down there and help the others. The rest is up to you two!" David said.

"Don't worry. It won't take long." Alm said as he and Duma charged at one another.

Outside…

"Oh my god, there's like a million of them!" Gemini said clashing with multiple swords.

"Harpuia, I think it's time to bring out the big guns!" Fefnir said as Harpuia turned to him.

"It seems so. Guardians unleash your power!" Harpuia said as all four of them were engulfed in a bright light. After the light subsided the Guardians took on enormous forms. Fefnir was a tank with four cannons top to bottom, Leviathan was a flying jet submarine with missile launchers installed, Harpuia was a combat jet with missiles on both wings, and Phantom took the form of a bat with missiles and lasers under his wings.

"Uh… did anyone know they could do that?" Connor asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" Ace said.

"They need pilots, so if you're done staring…" Gemina said.

"There's no need." Harpuia said. "When we transform like this we are capable of control."

"Oh, well then… unleash hell!" Ty said.

And with that, the Guardians obliged. Fefnir fired large rings of Fire in front of a group of soldiers, Leviathan was corkscrewing through another group while firing missiles and unleashing Ice Dragons, Harpuia fired missiles while activating electric ball chains that went back and forth underneath his wings, and Phantom spread out his wings and fire multiple missiles and lasers on the enemies underneath him.

"Wow…" Sunset said.

"Let's give em a hand." Ace said as his eye color glowed white while a silhouette of Alexander appeared and changed into a buster arm. "Charge Shot!" Ace shouted firing multiple lasers from Final Judgement hitting a small group of enemies.

"We're doing good so far." Lloyd said. "I just hope David's doing okay."

David spotted a large group of enemies from overhead.

"Ace… Your summon of Shiva reminds me of my old master. That being said, I hope you don't mind me using her technique." David said as he leapt before landing on the ground. "Arctic Style Elite Art: Diamond Dust!"

Ace looked over and saw David use Shiva's technique in awe. "Amazing!" Ace said before switching to Diamond Dust. "Hope he doesn't mind if I join in." He said firing off an arrow freezing a group of enemies.

As the groups continued to fight, it wasn't long before the fighting above silenced as walking to the edge of the tower was Alm.

"Alm… He actually did it. I knew he could do it." David said with a smile.

Ace looked up as well and saw a water blue soul fly down from the tower and in front of him as it took the appearance of a woman holding a harp with wings as part of her hair.

"I am Siren, may my melodies support you throughout your journey." Siren said as she turned back into a soul and flew into Ace.

It wasn't long after that, Alm and Celica were indicted as the king and queen of the newly reunified Valentia, slowly beginning the rebuild of their country.

"Things are finally at peace." Ace said as he held his hands together.

"Yeah. And it seems like we won't be seeing you for awhile, Ace. That's why...we want you to have this." Jexi said handing a small device. "It's a communicator. Your time may have been short, but we consider you a member of our alliance. And if you ever get into any trouble...contact us."

Ace immediately started crying and began to smile while he rubbed his eyes. "T-thank you so much, I'm gonna miss you guys. I hope we can team up again soon. I'm glad I can call you my family." Ace said rubbing his eyes as he took the communicator.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing you again real soon." David said.

"Hey, how about a quick group photo. So we can remember this moment?" Mahiru asked.

"Alright." Ace said.

"Will your camera even fit all of us?" David said.

"If I step back far enough…" Mahiru said doing so and setting it on a timer. "Okay. Smile!" she said running in to join them. As soon as she did, the camera went off, taking a large group photo.

Ace was smiling in the center with his arms around Jexi, David and Hope.

"I'll give em one thing, those three are pretty tight." Ty said. "You sure you're up for handling them all, kid prodigy?" He asked Zexi.

"Yeah. I wanna surpass all of them, no matter what." Zexi said.

"Jexi, Hope, David, could you come here for a sec?" Ace asked the trio.

"Sure." David said.

Ace pulled all three of them into a hug as he started tearing up. "Thank you. I'm glad you and the others helped me every step of the way since we met, until we meet again." He said as he opened a portal as his teammates stepped in until he was the last one and looked at the other groups and held is pendant out.

The seven leaders did the same thing to him. "Till we meet again...hero." they all said.

"Goodbye." Ace said as tears flowed from his eyes as he stepped into the portal.

"Nice kid." Connor said.

"Yeah. That guy is going places." David said as he saw Rainbow and Jesse with their bags. "So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Don't worry. We're gonna come back someday. Promise." Rainbow said.

"We'll be back as soon as we get a few things straightened out." Jesse said.

"You two just make sure you have fun, and don't let your doubts cloud you." Hope said.

"We won't. That's what you wanted from me, right Driver?" Rainbow said.

"Just go and blow Bow man guy away. And tell him...that I want a rematch someday." Driver said.

"I'll be sure to tell him personally." Rainbow said getting out a tablet and pressing a button as a portal opened.

"Say hi to Ichigo, Yu and the Gang for us!" Pinkie said.

"And give Jaune, Nora and Ren my best!" Ruby said.

The two of them smiled as they headed off through the portal as Jexi smiled. "Its time…"

Rainbow and Jesse soon stepped through to a familiar island where Bow stood there. "Been waiting baby girl." he said.

"Yeah. I bet you have." Rainbow said.

"I mean, it's a shame you gotta do this alone. Your Error training I mean. Jesse, right? Heard a lot about you. Hope you can get along with the Coalition." Bow said.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, sir." Jesse said.

"As for you Rainbow...I'm surprised you left your friends. They probably would have helped." Bow said.

"Who says they aren't?" a voice shouted as Rainbow turned around.

(Music Cue: One Piece: Overtaken OST)

Stepping through the portal came out ten figures as Rainbow looked at them in shock. "No...way."

Standing there was Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Law, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Vector, Knuckles and Alphonse.

"What is…" Rainbow said.

"Hey, we're just doing what Jexi ordered of us." Law said.

"Jexi….what did…." Rainbow said.

"He said it loud and clear to the ten of us. Go and support Rainbow as much as ya can. Make her strong enough to stand on her own without parents help." Gajeel said.

"Jexi...I owe him big for this." Rainbow said before invoking her blade and keyblade and stuck both in the ground. "Four months! I predict that in that time...I'm gonna be able to take you down with one hit, dad."

"That's a pretty bold claim, little girl." Bow said.

"When I'm with these guys...even when its a small number of them...nothing is impossible. Same with my keyblade pal. Right, Jesse?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right, Rainbow. Let's both do our best in our training!" Jesse said.

"Hehehe. Gutsy. Then again, you are my own daughter. Okay Rainbow. But remember...I'm not planning to go easy." Bow said.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any way." Rainbow said. "Our training in the Hero Coalition and to beat you...starts now!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
